Our Little Secret
by SunnyHunnyBunny
Summary: DELCATTY X PERSIAN Delcatty meets a Persian and life is great with the new catch, but when Persian gets mad he turns into a cat that she has never seen before. Delcatty tries to cope, but can she handle this abusive feline or crawl into the paws of a safer Pokémon? **WARNING!** LEMONS! BEAUTIFUL NON SOUR LEMONS! ABUSIVE AND VIOLENT LANGUAGE! Review! Fav! PM me!(3(3(3
1. Double Date

**OKAY! I LOVE POKEMON! I have wanted to write Pokémon romance for the LONGEST TIME! NOW I HAVE!  
** **Be gentle with me as this is my first POKEMON story! SORRY IN ADVANCE if I screw up anything! READ & ENJOY!**

* * *

It is hard to be the most beautiful creature that anyone has ever seen; even for me it gets to be overbearing. I never asked to be or wanted to be, I just am. When I was Skitty, no one looked at me twice, I was invisible; but now that I evolved into a Delcatty, everyone watches my every move. Who knew that something as ugly as me could turn into something as beautiful as... well, me.

I live in Castelia City with my Trainer: Opal; Opal is my best friend and I wouldn't change her for the world. She got me as a birthday present when she turned 12 and we've been together ever since. Opal is now 19 and we live in our own apartment. When Opal goes to work she sends me to a daycare, I have a lot of friends there. All in all, I live a happy life.

Today when Opal dropped me off, I went to see my friend Misdreavus. "Mis," I ran up to her.

"Hey, Del," she screeched happily. "Did you see the new guy?"

"New guy?"

"YES! HE'S SIMPLY TO DIE FOR," she was excited. "He is so sophisticated and attractive; I CALL DIBS!"

"Yah, he's all yours," I smiled.

"Come on," Misdreavus practically dragged me out to the yard. "THERE HE IS!," she yelled. I turned to see a Persian laying in the shade of a tree cleaning himself.

"Really?" I was not impressed.

"YES REALLY! He's so perfect! He cares about grooming and by the size of the jewels on his collar; HIS FILTHY RICH!"

"Mis!," I scolded," Love is not about money."

She scoffed," You watch too much TV. Let's go introduce ourselves!," she pulled me towards the lounging cat.

"Mis! No!"

"HI," she practically shouted at the Persian. He flinched at her high pitched voice and dropped his paw from his mouth, finishing his grooming session," Hello."

"I'm Misdreavus!," she smiled seductively.

"I'm Persian," he replied with a bow of his head, then turned to me.

"Oh! I'm Delcatty," I smiled.

"A pleasure," he purred. _He is really cute... but Mis likes him AND called dibs._ "To what do I owe this lovely greeting..."

"I saw you were new and wanted to say hey."

"Im pleased you did," he responded to Mis, but as looking at me. _SHIT! Why do people always like me! Mis is the one who wants you! It's like my Attract never goes off._ "I would love to get to know you better Delcatty," he grinned. _Shit._

Misdreavus turned to me," Surprise! Surprise!"

"Come on, Mis," I pulled her from Persian and back inside. "Goodbye," called to the Persian, who in return winked at me.

"Why does this always happen," Misdreavus was now in tears.

"Don't cry, Mis!"

"Why do guys fawn over you! Your not THAT pretty," she sobbed.

"Mis, I'm sorry! I didn't want him to!"

"I know! It just... It just hurts!"

"Why don't we go get some food," I suggested. Misdreavus nodded her head and we went to the kitchen. The rest of they day went smoothly, we only saw the Persian twice, but Mis managed to keep it together. The day was done and I was waiting for Opal to come get me when I saw her walk in with a strange man I had never seen before. She was laughing and flirting with him, I was intrigued to know his identity.

"We'll have to set up a play date for them," the man smiled.

"Yeah, Delcatty would love that," she brushed some hair behind her ears.

"How about tomorrow?"

Opal bit her lip," Yeah, why not?" I meowed so she would notice me," Oh, Delcatty!" She ran over to me and embraced me tightly. "I missed you today!" I purred to show my affection. "Oh," she stood up," this is Ryan," she gestured to the strange man. "He actually has a pokemon that goes here, too and we were setting a playdate. _Sure Opal, a play date for us mean you get to spend time with this Ryan guy._

"Let me just grab him and we can introduce the two," Ryan smiled.

"Sure."

Ryan whistled into the daycare and paused a moment, seconds later he was pounced on by a giant cat. _Oh no! "_ Stop," he laughed at the Persian licked his trainer's face happily. Ryan shook Perisan off and stood up," Opal, this is Perisan."

"He's beautiful," Opal said in awe.

"As is your Delcatty."

"Thanks," Opal blushed.

"So, tomorrow? 5 o'clock? Can we meet here?"

"Absolutely. Tomorrow. 5. Here," she repeated.

Ryan smiled and put a leash on Persian's collar," I'll see you then."

"I'll see you sooner, Delcatty," Persian purred as they left the daycare.

"Oh god!," Opal squealed. "Ryan is so cute! Delcatty, he asked me to do a sort of playdate with you and Persian, I hope you don't mind. It's just that Ryan is so cute and he cares about pokemon! How many guys in this city care about pokemon? Not many, Delcatty," Opal rambled on about Ryan but I remained silent as we walked through the city to our apartment. The next morning, I dreaded returning to the daycare. _Misdreavus is going to be so mad!_ When I got there, I went to find Mightyena before finding Mis.

"Hey Skit," he smiled when he saw me.

"Hi Pooch," I laughed. Mightyena and I knew each other since we were Skitty and Poochyena; he was by far my closest friend, but he was always busy training. His trainer wanted him to get stronger so they could head out on a journey. I was always nervous that one day he wouldn't come back to the daycare and I will have never said goodbye.

"What's up," he asked while running on a treadmill.

"Nothing," I said casually.

He arched his eyebrow and lowered to speed," Come on, you can tell me, Skit."

I sighed," Misdreavus likes this new Persian, but Persian likes me ad tomorrow our trainers are making us do this playdate thing. I don't know what to do!"

"Tell Misreavus. Shes your friend, she wont care."

"You don't know Mis like I do, this will kill her. She always thinks that I get all the guys."

"Well, you do," he admitted.

"I know, but I don't want to!"

"Do you want him,"Mightyena asked.

I looked to the floor," Well, he is cute, cocky, egotisitcal and total jerk; just my type," I smirked.

"You deserve better than that," he said softly. "Pick a guy who is going to treat you right."

"Who says Persian won't. You're right, Pooch. I'll just tell Mis and if shes mad, she'll get over it!," I ran to go find her. "HEY MIS! MIS!"

"Hey, Del!," she smiled. "Guess what!?"

"Actually I wanted tot tell you something."

"GUESS FIRST!"

"What!?"

"Cottonee told me he likes me!"

"What!," I was shocked.

"Yeah! He says that he likes me and has forever! And now... WERE DATING!"

"What? Really!?"

"Yeah! Oh, Delcatty, 'm so happy! A guy likes me for me! I have a boyfriend!," she giggled.

"That's amazing, Mis!"

"Thanks, so what did you want to tell me?"

"Uhm, well it's about Persian! We actually are going on a playdate tonight.."

"Really?," Misdreavus seemed unfazed.

"Yeah, Opal really likes his trainer so they are using us to spend time together."

"That's great for you. Persian is a total hottie! You should snatch him up, Del!"

I blushed," Well... I do think he's cute."

"GO FOR IT! You have my blessing, I couldn't care less about him! I have Cottonee," she swooned.

After that, the day passed slowly, Misdreavus and Cottonee wanted to do couple stuff so I went of on my own to think about tonight. _What if he was just being flirty and doesn't really like me? What if he does like me and Opal and Ran don't like each other? Or worse! If Opal and Ryan fall in love and Persian and I hate each other!_ I had been so in my own zone, I didn't realize how fast the time has slipped away; it as already 5! I dashed to the front to see Persian siting with his leash on next to Ryan and Opal who were talking and laughing. I approached them to which Opal smiled," I was starting to worry, Delcatty." She put my leash and they strolled out of the daycare, dragging us behind.

"I thought we could go to my place, I have a lot of space where they can have a good time," Ryan said.

"Sounds great," Opal said and linked arms with Ryan.

"So Delcatty," Persian spoke up," I didn't see much of you today."

"Oh, yeah... I was kind of off in my own little world."

"I saw your friend was with a Cottonee."

"Oh, that's her boyfriend," I told him.

He seemed surprised," I could have sworn that yesterday, she was hitting on me."

"She was, but I guess you weren't too much to obsess over," I joked.

"Ouch," he laughed.

We came in front of a giant hotel building," You live here?," Opal asked.

"Actually, I own the place," Ryan smirked confidently.

"You own The Victorional Hotel!?"

"Yes, Persian and I live in the Penthouse suite."

Opal was too shocked for words and we entered the lobby. It was magnificent; it was large with marble floors and pillars, the ceiling was painted to look like the sky with flying pokemon. "It's beautiful," I whispered.

"I'm glad you like it," Persian smiled as we walked to the elevator. Ryan put a key in and it took us to the Penthouse where it was larger than the lobby! The living room alone was the sixe of Opal's apartment. Ryan took his leash of Persian and Opal took mine off and they both ventured to the couch.

"Persian, why don't you go show Delcatty your room?," Ryan suggested.

Persian nodded and lead me down a hallway," Your going to love it," he said while opening the door. The room was enormous, big enough for multiple humans, let alone a single Persian. Persian's bed had silk sheets and fluffy pillows everywhere, I only had a little cat bed in the corner of Opal's room. Persians room also had some workout equipment and tons of toys to play with. "This is incredible," I smiled.

"I knew you would like it!" Persian showed me around the room, showing off all his awards and medals from his battles, his favorite toys, and his embroidered sheets.

"you really are spoiled," I laughed.

"True," he agreed.

"Do spoiled Persians ever get caught off guard?"

"No, why do you-," I hit him in the head with a pillow and laughed.

"Oh really!?"

"That's how you ant to play?!," he bit down on a pillow and swung it at me. I dodged it and threw another at him, laughing. He fell of the bed dramatically," I admit defeat!," he hid behind a pillar.

"So," I jumped off his bed," I wanted to ask you..."

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to know if this was a date or just a playdate?"

Persian smiled cockily," To my trainer, it's a playdate so he can formally ask Opal on a real date..."

"But to you..."

"To me, this is a date." My heart speed up and I felt a smile tug on my lips. "Is that what you wanted to hear? That this was real date?"

"It's just that I like you, Persian. I've only known you a total of 2 days, but still, there's something about you that just sucks me in...," I admitted. " I just didn't want to open up to you and have you think of me as a friend."

"What I'm thinking about, it's no way to think of a friend," he smiled and stepped closer to me. My heart was pounding, _I hope he kisses me! PLEASE KISS ME!_

"Oh really," I said as seductively as possible. " And what are you thinking," I bit my lip.

"DELCATTY!," I heard Opal call," IT'S TIME TO GO!" _Why does she always call at the worst of times!_

"I'm thinking o how badly I want to kiss you," his mouth traced along my neck and I forgot about Opal. His wet hot breath lingered on my fur, I closed my eyes and clenched my claws to stop myself from kissing him. _I will not break first!_

"Then do it," I was breathing shallowly, waiting for his lips to be on mine.

"I would, but there's one thing I do better than pleasing a female," he was now murmuring at my jawline.

"And... what's that," I was practically panting, holding back as hard as I could, but I knew I would break soon.

"Leave them wanting more," he licked my neck. I shuttered at the touch of tongue and dug my claws into his carpet; I could feel my muscles contracting, preparing for what was next, but Persian then stepped back just as the door to his room opened.

"Persian, come on. Delcatty has to go home," Ryan stepped through the threshold.

I sighed and tried to calm myself, unclenched my claws and loosened my muscles before walking past Persian to the doorway. I went back down the hall to Opal, she clipped my leash back on and I sat next to her as she said her goodbye to Ryan.

"We'll have to do this again," she smiled to Ryan.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tomorrow night?," Ryan asked.

"Dinner? Tomorrow?," Opal repeated him, she always did that when she was nervous.

"Or not, we don't have to."

"I would love that," she smiled. "Tomorrow, dinner, yes."

"Really?," Ryan's eyes widened with excitement. "Yes, I'll meet you at the daycare at 5 again!"

"Yes," she agreed. "That would be wonderful!"

"See you then! Goodnight, Opal," Ryan kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Ryan," Opal stepped into the elevator.

Persian came up to Ryan and sat beside him, I almost wanted to say something to him, but the doors closed. Opal let out a happy little shriek in the elevator," Oh my god! He wants to have dinner with me!" She did a small dance and cheered. "He likes me!," she started singing," he wants to kiss me, he wants to marry me!"

I rolled my eyes, _Humans. They are so redundant in their mating ritual, it's so much easier for us pokemon. We find someone we like and mate: that's it. But humans take forever in finding the perfect person: dates, moves, dinners, meeting family, sex, marriage. Too long of a courting period, it shouldn't be so complex. If you like someone, go for it! don't waste time, I certainly will not be wasting time the next time I'm alone with Persian._

* * *

 **SOOOOOOOOOOO!? First Chapter: CHECK! DONE! What did you think?**

 **It's a little long, but I wanted to make intersante!(: (SORRY, HAD TO THROW MY SPANISH KNOWLEDGE AT YOU!)**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW!(3(3(3**


	2. Two in One

Opal dropped me off at the daycare like any other day, I slowly made my way around each room. I was looking for a glimpse of Persian, but I didn't see him anywhere.

"Hey Cat," a deep voice said, startling me. I jumped and turned, seeing that it was only Luxray.

"Hey Lux," I said annoyed.

"I haven't seen you around much," he took a step closer to me.

"I come here everyday."

"I know, but you haven't talked to me at all."

"Yeah, so..."

"So, I thought that we had something," Luxray's eyes were gleaming. There was a time when I was hypnotized by his startling yellow eyes, but their effect on me had waned.

"Lux, stop. We had a thing, but that was a long time ago," I backed away from him.

"Wasn't that long ago," he grinned. "Besides, not like you didn't like it."

"But now it's over."

"Why? We had a good thing. Like that one time we were going so hard that you started to..."

"Stop! No, let's no talk about it. I don't like you like that anymore... or at all." I tried to walk past him but he stepped infront of me.

"Don't be like that, Cat," Luxray cornered me.

"Lux, let me leave!" He didn't pause and crashed his face into mine, kissing my mouth and face. "LUX! STOP!" I struggled against him.

"Cat, SHHH," he continued kissing me.

"GET OFF HER!," I heard someone yell then Luxray was ripped away from me. I saw Luxray was fighting with a large black Pokémon. It was Mightyena! Luxray screamed in pain from Mightyena clawing at him, one of the human caretakers burst in the room separating the two rabid pokemon. More caretakers came in and they dragged Mightyena away.

"POOCH!," I tried to follow but one of them grabbed me and took me to the medical center. The exaimed me and saw I was fine and had not even involved in the fight. The caretaker put me down and went back into the medical center, I waited patiently outside the door for Mightyena but he never came out.

People and pokemon went in and out, I was tired of waiting. I stopped a Chauncey as she was leaving," Hey, is there a Mightyena in there? Is he okay?"

"He went home," was all she said.

"Is he hurt!," I was worried.

"No, but we can't have crazed pokemon at daycare," she continued on her way. Mightyena had be sent home because of me! Because of Luxray, I ran after her.

"What about a Luxray! I was there when they fought."

"We had to send him to the hospital, his injuries were too severe."

I didn't know what to do, _Mightyena had gotten in trouble because of me! At least he wasn't hurt, but how could anyone touch Mightyena, he was super buff._

"Hey Del," Misdreavus floated up to me," Haven't seen you today."

"Yeah... I was busy."

"Well I've been wondering how things went on your date."

I grinned remembering Persian," Things went great. Tonight should be a lot better though!"

"Tonight? You're seeing him again!"

"Yeah, out trainer are on another date and so are we!"

"That's great, so you like him?"

"Yeah! I am so ready to see him again!"

"I bet you are, you nasty girl," Misdreavus winked at me and I laughed.

The rest of day went quickly, I spent it with Mis. A caretaker came out to the yard and told me Opal was here, I jumped up and ran to see her. Of course Persian was already there with Ryan, waiting for me.

"Delcatty, you ready?," Opal clipped my leash on.

I meowed and rubbed against her leg. "Let's go," Opal said and we all left.

"I was surprised when I saw Opal out front today," Persian spoke to me. " I was surprised because I thought you were at home, I didn't see you all day."

"Oh, I was just busy," I said remembering the fight. "I surprised you even looked for me."

"Believe me, I looked," he mumbled.

"Really?," my stomach filled with butterflies.

"Of course, I wanted to talk to you," he grinned.

"About what?"

"Anything. I just wanted to talk with you." My heart throbbed _, he wanted to talk to me! Aww!_ We arrived at the hotel and went up the elevator like we had done the previous night.

"Have fun," Opal waved as we walked to Persian's room. _I will._

"So, what do you want to do?," Persian asked as we entered his room and he shut his door.

"I don't know," I walked over to his toys. "What do you want to do?"

"A lot of things," he mumbled brushed his shoulder on mine ad he walked by," But I'll do what you want to, you are the guest."

"I'm down for anything," I said, purring slightly.

"Anything?," he causally rolled a ball across the room

"Anything," I repeated. "But I do have a suggestion." I looked to the floor and flicked my tail.

"What would that be?," he sat in front of me.

"We don't do what your best at," I glanced up at him. He was smirking down at me, an adorable lusty smile.

"I don't think that will be too hard," he whispered.

"I can only hope that **it** will be hard," I lifted my face to his. He was so close, our noses were touching.

"Only one way to find out..." he leaned forward and I closed my eyes awaiting his kiss on my lips but was surprised me he pushed me to the ground. He was hovering over me, his stomach was brushing against mine. I smiled seductively and he bent over and licked my neck like he had done the night before, it was just as intense. I shuddered and smiled from the amazing feeling. He worked his way up my neck and then pulled away.

"It's hard to find out when you keep delaying...," I was breathless. That finally did it because his lips were against mine and his tongue was massaging mine. I moaned and kissed him eagerly, happily accepting what I had waited for. I bit his lip and pulled it playfully which made him purr with satisfaction. I felt his rod growing against my leg and I smiled," I'm glad we found out," I smiled and licked his cheek.

"You don't know the half of it yet," he whispered as I continued licking his face and went further down to his neck. I rolled him to his back and I climbed on top of him. I continued licked down his stomach until I reached his half erected cock. _He is defiantly a shower not a grower_ , I thought as I licked around the base. I was taunting him which made him groan, then I licked the tip of his now fully erected shaft.

He was breathing heavily which only made me enjoy the torture more," I guess we both have the talent of making them want more..."

"Delcatty," he grunted urgently. I decided my torture was over and opened my mouth and filled it with his member. I bobbed my head up and down, sucking and licking his hard cock. I stopped for a second only to see his face; his eyes were closed and his head was craning with pleasure. I kept licking until I felt his back arch like he was about to cum, I pulled away. Persian opened his eyes to see me sitting at his feet smiling, he wasted no time; he jumped on me, pinning me to the ground.

Persian continued kissing me and began rubbing his erect member on my opening. I moaned into his mouth as he put the tip in and then pulled it out, teasing me like I had done to him. He broke our kiss and began sucking on my neck, I dug my claws into the carpet again, trying to restrain myself. I could feel that I was wet and I knew he could feel it too, but he kept taunting me and rubbing his shaft on me.

"Persian," I moaned and he bit my neck. He stood up and backed off me, his eyes roaming my body. I rolled over onto my stomach and raised my wet slit to him, _please don't leave me like this!_ I felt Persian place is paws on my hips, he must have been resting on his haunches. "Please," I heard myself say. Without hesitation Persian slammed his cock into my wet pussy and I gasped with shock of his abrupt motion. He didn't stop there, he kept slamming it in, faster and faster with each stroke. I was cried out loudly with pleasure," Persian! Oh god!" He didn't show any signs of slowing which only made me squeal louder.

I dug my claws into the ground and bit my tongue to stop myself from screaming. He felt so good and he really knew how to work his dick, I had to admit he knew how to please females.

"Delatty, you're so tight!," he panted while humping rapidly. He flipped me over onto my back again and lifted my hind legs so access my snatch without complication.

He continued thrusting himself into me, I could feel my climax coming. My back arched and my neck craned as my white cream squirted out all over Persian's cock, groin, and floor. I was breathless and my heart was racing, but even with that Persian didn't stop. He had slowed his strokes but was still going, I could feel my arousal coming back quickly. "Persian," I murmured as he picked up his pace again. I sat up and kissed him and he shoved his cock deep into my walls, I gasped again; the feeling he was giving me was indescribable, I never wanted him to stop.

I flipped him to his back and lowered my dripping slit onto his solid rod. _Now it's my turn_ , I grinded my hips which made his cock go even further inside me, it made me moan loudly. Persian was panting from the workout," Shit! Shit, Delcatty!. Fuck, you're so tight!," he was groaning breathlessly. I started moving faster and faster, now that I was used to his size. "Shit! I'm going to! I'm going to!"

My eyes began to flutter as my second orgasm peaked and I felt Persian release his seed into me. I gripped Persian's chest so I wouldn't fall as I let out my final moan of delight, I opened my eyes to see Persian was laying there with eyes closed. I stood up, my cunt was oozing with the mixture of our fluids; I laid down next to Persian, resting my head on his chest.

He managed a laugh between his labored breaths," That was... that was great."

"You were great," I spoke quietly, trying to slow my pounding heart.

"We both were," he said and I looked up to him grinning.

"Damn," he looked to his ceiling. "That was great."

I giggled," The only problem is...," I left the sentence open.

"What? Problem? What Problem?"

"You left me wanting more."

He was quiet for a minute," Hey, look at me," I sat up to look him in the eye as he lay on the floor. " I want more too. So much more," his eyes trialed down my body. "This is not the end."

I leaned down and kissed him slowly, gently letting my tongue enter his mouth. "I'd like that."

"Great," he grinned and kissed me, gliding his tongue along my teeth. If I was being honest with myself, he was the best lover I had ever had; no other guy had made me cum twice while they had only came once.

"What do you think Opal and Ryan are doing?," I asked chuckling.

He snorted," Hopefully, what we just did."

"I doubt it. Opal is a three date girl."

"And you're not?," he asked maliciously.

"I believe if there is connection, why fight it?"

"Good point."

I pushed off the ground, stretching my strained muscles. Persian stood up and went to his large plush bed, curling up in a ball, I followed him and curled up next to him. Persian changed his position so he could wrap himself around me; I smiled at him as I drifted to sleep.

" Delcatty! Delcatty," I was being shook. I opened my eyes and lifted my head to see Opal was waking me up. "Delcatty, wake up! Good, it's time to go."

I stood and yawned, Persian was still snoozing soundly, so I crept around him and followed Opal out of the room.


	3. Exclusive

**HELLO SUNNYSUPPORTERS!  
** **I'm GLAD that you came back to read CHAPTER 3!  
HOW IS IT? Do you like Delcatty and Persian? IS it disgusting? IS it perfect? How was my LEMON?! LEAVE A REVIEW FOR ME! I LOVE reading them and taking what I can from your opinions and comments!**

 **WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU...!**

* * *

Mightyena still hadn't returned after his brawl, it had been 2 days!

 _Where could he be? Is he not allowed back? Oh my god! What if he can never come here again! Luxray should be the one who is banned! That asshole! Next time I see him, he will regret it! Ill Double Slap him so hard! Why didn't I attack him yesterday!? If I did, Mightyena would still be here! I feel terrible..._

"What's wrong Del?," Midreavus noticed my gloomy mood.

"Mightyena isn't back yet. They think he's too violent."

"Why?," Misdreavus scoffed. "Sure he trains all the time, but I've never seen him in action."

"He got in a fight," I confided in her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the other day... Luxray. He tried to.. attack me, but Mightyena rushed in and started to.. it all happened so fast."

"DEL! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

"I didn't want to talk about it! I still don't."

"SO they kicked Mightyena out?"

"I don't know. He hurt Luxray pretty bad."

"Good," Misdreavus snorted with satisfaction," He better not come around you when I'm here."

I smirked," Thanks Mis. I just wish I could go see him, they swept him away so fast I didn't even get to thank him."

"You just need to stop messing with all these crazy pokemon. I told you Lux was insane when you started with him."

"I know, I know."

"Cottonee is so sweet. The best thing in my life, beside you of course," she giggled. "You're so lucky! You can see Persian outside of this prison, this is the only time I get to see Cottonee."

"Really? You haven't snuck out yet to see him?"

"No," she smiled. "He doesn't want me to get caught and get into trouble. I told you! He's too sweet! Speaking of which..."

Cottonee floated up to us," Hey beautiful!," he leaned in and kissed Mis on the cheek. She blushed and looked down, embarrassed by his romantic actions. "Hello Delcatty."

"Hi Cottonee."

"I'll see you later," Misdreavus called as she floated away with Cottonee. She was always like this when she was in a relationship, so absorbed with her boyfriend that she kind of forgot about me. It would pass eventually, o _pposites attract, but they won't last._

I strolled along the fence of the yard watching Celestia City, all humans where is such a hurry, they never seemed to slow down. As I watched them, I wished I could be out there, living my life being a wild pokemon. Living in the wild had always sounded to appealing to me, I loved Opal and couldn't imagine life without her, but the wilderness called to me.

"Hello," I heard someone purr from behind me.

I felt my lips twist into a smile," Hello, Persian."

"Fancy meeting you here." I chuckled as he stepped up to sit beside me. "You left without saying goodbye."

"You didn't wake up."

"But when I did I was worried because I saw you had vanished." _Awe, he was worried!_

"Here I am," I turned to him.

"Here you are." He was scanning me over, his eyes looked hungry and glazed. "How I wish we were back in my room."

"I'm sure you do," I smiled.

"Delcatty...," he whispered while looking me in the eye. He spoke so delicately and lovingly, my hearted throbbed.

"Yes?"

"You are so beautiful," he wrapped his tail around mine. I looked to the ground and blushed, remembering Misdreavus and Cottonee. _Persian is being so adorable right now, just like Cottonee to Mis, but they are dating and we... we aren't?_ "Don't look away," he lowered his head so our eyes would meet. "You are so beautiful Delcatty, sometimes it hurts to look at you."

"Stop," I said softly," You're making me blush."

"The truth has to be said," he leaned closer.

"You are such a sweet talker," I closed the space between us, placing my lips on his. This kiss was slow and sweet, not like the other night; now it felt like we had a deeper connection, not just physical. I could feel myself starting to like him, the real him and not just his appearances. I deepened the kiss, breathing him in, soaking up the moment.

He pulled back first," Slow down there, people will start talking," he was joking.

"You're right, don't want to make your other girlfriends jealous," I bit my lip.

"Other girlfriends?"

"How can I know who else you entertain?"

He just smiled down at me," I can promise you that there is no one else... and you?"

"Single and ready to mingle."

"Haven't we mingled?"

"Why, yes we have."

"And?"

"Well... nothing has been said so far as to make me think I'm unavailable to other pokemon," I taunted him.

"Delcatty, are you really going to make me do this?"

"Yes."

"Will you be with me exclusively?"

"Well, I do have a lot of other suitors," I grinned.

"Shut up," he leaned in and kissed me again. "So, girlfriend."

"Boyfriend," we smiled to each other.

"Mightyena!," I heard someone call in the distance. My head whipped around to see it was Moon, the Umbreon who was racing to the gate; on the other side was a large black wolf pokemon: Mightyena!

 _HE'S BACK! POOCH!_

"Pooch is here," I told Perisan giddily.

"Pooch?"

"I'll be back," I took off to the gate, Mightyena was now inside. "POOCH!," I ran and jumped on him.

He was caught off guard and fell onto the ground," Skit! Hey!"

"Oh, Pooch, I was so worried! Thank god they let you back! I was almost ready to cry!"

"I'm so happy you're back, too!," Moon was fawning over Mightyena too. Moon and Mightyena were training buddies, she was all about being a stronger pokemon so naturally they got along well.

"It's no big deal," Mightyena tried to calm us down. "I got in a fight, but I'm back."

"Why did you even fight! You're better than that, Mightyena! We always talked about keeping it in the ring," Moon questioned.

Mightyena and I exchanged a glance before he responded," It must have just been the heat of the moment," he tried shrugging it off.

"Want to hit the weights?"

"Uhm, maybe later. I have to talk to Delcatty."

"Oh," Moon's face dropped. "Sure, I'll see you around." She retreated back tot he fitness room.

"Oh, Pooch! I was so worried about you!," I finally confessed after she left.

"Are you okay?"

"What?!"

"Are you okay? He didn't... didn't get you, did he?"

"What!? No. He didn't."

Mightena's face flushed with relief," Thank god."

"Pooch, did he he hurt you?"

"Pshht," he scoffed. "Barely scratched me."

"Thank god! I have been so worried about you! I thought they had expelled you or something!"

Mightyena chuckled," Nope. They realize that putting a bunch of pokemon together, they will be a fight or two."

"I just, want to thank you, Pooch. Thank you so much... If you wouldn't have been there, who knows."

"Hey, don't think about that. I'll always be there for you, Skit. Don't forget that."

"I know, but... thank you."

"Anytime. Besides, you could have took him down."

"You think so!"

"Yeah, I think that Magikarp could take him down."

I let out a sharp laugh," Thanks for that."

"Has he come back yet?"

"No. You messed him up pretty bad, from what we know he is still in the hospital."

"Serves him right," he tried changing the topic," So what's new here?"

"Nothing, same as ever. BUT! Persian and I are dating!"

"Oh, great...," Mightyena rolled his eyes.

"No! He is so sweet, Pooch! You'll love him!"

"Just like Luxray was sweet!?," he muttered but I heard him. "I'm sorry, Skit. It's just"

"No. It's fine. I'll talk to you later."

"No, Skit! I'm sorry!" I kept on walking away without looking back, _How could he say that! GOD! What is wrong with him!_

I went back to the fence but Persia was gone, he was nowhere to be seen.

 _Maybe he had to go do something._

I kept searching until I found him inside in the sleeping room. "Hey, so this is where you ran off to."

"You seemed busy."

"Mighyena had finally came back."

"I could tell," he said turning from me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he sighed," I just don't know about him, Del. He just doesn't seem safe."

"What do you mean?"

"He just fought a pokemon for no reason this week!"

"NO! No. that's not what happened," I tried to convince him," He was protecting me."

"Delcatty, don't try to cover for him. I just don't trust him."

"Hey, don't worry about Mightyena, okay?," I curled up next to him. "He's my friend, so be nice. Give him a chance?" I heard Persian growl in the back of his throat, but he didn't say anything. I snuggled into his warm soft fur and drifted to sleep.

That night at home with Opal, she was chattering away about her day at work but all I could think about was Mightyena.

 _I just can't believe he wouldn't give Persian a chance! He's never even talked to Persian! How could he just disgard him without thought!? ARRGGG! Then he had to bring Luxray into it, like why!? He of all pokemon should know how sensitive that subject is!_

The phone rang while I was grumbling to myself on the kitchen table, Opal answered and instantly blushed.

 _Ryan._

Whenever he called, she would turn a dark crimson. She then began giggling and squealing with joy," DLECATTY! That was Ryan!"

 _Figures._

 _"_ He asked me to go to the opening of his new hotel! AS HIS DATE!," she jumped with joy. "I will be on the arm of the owner of a hotel! It's his private party! Oh GOD! What am I going to wear!," she ran to our room. "It's on Thursday!," she yelled to me," So you'll probably stay the night with Persian, I hope that's okay!"

 _More than okay_. I smiled, _This day has been a roller coaster._

* * *

 **YEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! SO: HORRIBLE? AWESOME? TELL ME!**

 **PLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	4. HOW DARE YOU!

**REALLY EXCITED! IVE BEEN GETTING LOT MORE FEEDBACK ON MY STORIES! THANK YOU EVERYONE! YES: EVERYONE! KyoKimber91, Anamia, everyone who has MESSAGED ME!** **Even you Onagamail99, THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR WISE ADVISE! I WILL TRY TO NOT DISAPPOINT!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

The days went by slowly, I spent mine mostly curled up with Persian, I saw less and less of Misdreavus and Mightyena. I could feel myself acting like Mis, isolating myself to my boyfriend, but I didn't care, he made me happy.

"So today is Thursday," Persian purred, rolling onto his back. We were in the napping room again, but no one ever used it for napping.

"Yes it is," I smiled.

"So, will you be joining me at my house?"

"I can't think of anything I would rather do," I giggled and leaned into him for a kiss just as a caretaker walked in.

"Come on Persian, your trainer is here," she smiled and held the door open.

"Ryan is here?," I was curious.

"Yeah, we have plans for the day to get ready for the opening."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'll see you later," he stretched and followed the woman out the door. _What am I going to do all day then?_ I got up and wandered outside, searching for someone to talk to. I saw Misdreavus was sitting under a tree with Cottonee, _Should I go over there?_ Before I could decide, Mis saw me and beckoned me to her.

"Hey, Mis."

"HEY DEL!," she screeched happily.

"What's up?"

"Excuse us," Mis said to Cottonee then dragged me away. "OMG! WE HAVE TO CATCH UP! I have so much to tell you!"

"Like what?"

"Okay, so the other night, I went over to Cottonee's place and... well, we..."

My jaw dropped," MIS! Really?"

"Yes!," she sighed happily, remembering the moment. "He was so sweet, and he made it so romantic."

"That's so cute!"

"Yeah," she sighed happily again.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were never around, you've been so busy."

"What? No I haven't!"

"Well, you've been with Persian and I didn't want to... disturb."

"That's crazy! You can bother me and my... boyfriend anytime!," I said as grin spread across my face and now it was Misdreavus' turn to look shocked.

"YOU'RE DATING NOW!"

"Yeah! We have been! Oh, Mis it's so great! He is so great!"

"I'm so happy for you. How come you never told me!?," she retorted with attitude which made me laugh.

"Yeah, okay. I guess I've been busy."

"Well, it doesn't matter! I'm so happy for us, Del! I mean, we both are in love and have the hottest guy for ourselves. What more could we want?," she shifted her gaze to Cottonee.

"Yeah... I'll catch you after, I'm going to find Mightyena."

"BYE!," she screeched happily while floating back to her puffy Pokémon.

I walked slowly over to the fitness room, I was so nervous to see Mightyena. I hadn't said anything to him since the day he came back. I opened the door and scanned the weight room, there were more Pokémon in here than I had ever seen before. I finally spotted Mightyena in the corner, his back was to me. I took a deep breath and made my way over to him. I was right behind him but he didn't notice.

"Hey Pooch...," I said quietly.

He jumped slightly and turned to see me," Oh... Hey Skit." He was surprised to see me.

"Listen, Pooch"

"No, let me go," he put away his equipment," I'm so sorry, Delcatty. I am so ashamed that I even said that to you, I don't know what I was thinking. I just cant"

"No," I interrupted him," I should have been such a bitch about it, Pooch. I'm sorry... I mean you did **just** save my life that same week."

"Anything for you, Skit," he smiled and I laughed. He pulled me in for a hug and I smiled, happy that we had resolved our issue.

"So, how is it being back in prison?," I joked.

"Same old. Same old, nothing's new in here."

"I'm surprised to see that Moon isn't here with you...," I smiled suggestively.

"Moon? Why?," he was oblivious.

"Because she likes you Pooch!"

"What? No! Moon? No!," he scoffed. I turned and scoped the room to find her practicing her kicks in the other corner.

"Trust me! She does, Look! Look how she is always glancing over here! She likes you Pooch, why don't you ask her out?"

"Skit, not everyone likes everyone, there are such things as friends."

"I know that! But I also know that Moon is crushing on you big time!," I glanced to look at her and she was already glaring over at me. "Trust me."

"Skit, I don't know... I don't think I need that. I like Moon, she is great... but I don't know."

"Why not? She is great and perfect for you!" Mightyena mumbled something I couldn't hear and stood up. "Are you going to ask her out!?"

"If I don't will you leave me alone about it!?"

"No," I smiled and nudged him. Mightyena, even though he was black, looked pale and petrified. "You can do it, Pooch!"

I watched as he sauntered over to Moon, the way her face lit up when he talked to her, how her jaw dropped when he asked her out, and the way she shook her head so ferociously to say yes. I even noticed that Mightyena smiled when she said yes, happy to not be rejected. Moon hugged him and even kissed his cheek, Mighyena tensed up and then practically ran back to me, but Moon didn't seem to notice or care, she was too busy jumping with joy.

"You did it," I smiled.

"Yeah," he sighed with relief," I guess you were right."

"I'm always right!," I winked. "Good luck, Pooch," I sang as I skipped out of the fitness room.

* * *

Finally it was time to leave, I was so excited to see Persian. Opal came and got me, I practically dragged her all the way home. When we got there, I raced to my bowl and ate it all. I didn't want to eat at Persian's house.

"Are you okay, Delcatty? You seem awfully hyper...," Opal was worried. I smiled at her and meowed sweetly while rubbing myself on her legs. She scratched behind my ears and smiled," I have to get ready!"

 _Me too._

For the next hour, Opal and I were running around the apartment like crazy people to be ready in time. I managed to groom myself to perfection, put on my new gold collar (which was very hard to do by myself), and put a small amount of Opal's perfume on. Opal on the other hand had made a complete transformation. She was wearing a long purple sparkly gown with a slit up the side. Her red-brown hair was in a bun, I could see braids running through her hair leading to the bundle of hair. She had on long dangling earing that sparkled just like her dress, a simple silver bracelet and dainty pair of heels.

I meowed my approval of her new look, she did a twirl," Isn't it fabulous, Delcatty? Ryan sent it over. He said the purple reminded him of my Delcatty and how beautiful she is."

 _Smooth,_ I thought.

"You look like you got yourself ready..," she kneeled down to me. "The collar is cute, how did you even get it on! Anyway, I hope our dates go well! You do like Persian, don't you?" I looked to the floor, partially with embarrassment and partially to hid my smile, because Persian and I were already dating! "Well, good luck! You look perfect, and he is a fool if he doesn't see it," she clipped the leash on and stood up. Lets go!"

I took a deep breath, Opal and I were walking up to the hotel and I was nervous.

 _Why am I nervous? Persian and I are dating! He obviously likes me, so why am I worried? This night will be perfect._

Ryan came our of the doors, smiling," Opal!"

Opal tensed slightly, then walked to him and they embraced in a hug. "Ryan, this dress, it's..."

"It's perfect, you look ravishing... better than I had imagined," Ryan stepped back and kissed Opal's hand. Ryan was wearing a black tux, with a dark purple bowtie, which matched Opal's dress perfectly. Ryan was taller than Opal, by almost a foot which was adorable. He had dark brown hair and stubble across his face, which made him attractive for a human. I looked around for Persian, but I didn't see him. "I wish you would have let me call you a car."

"It's only a few block, plus I liked the stares I got," Opal admitted.

"I assure, everyone will be looking at you tonight," he smiled. "Shall we go?"

"What about Delcatty?," Opal looked to me.

"Of course," Ryan turned to the door man," Johnson."

The doorman perked up," Yes, sir?"

"Please escort the Delcatty up to the suite."

"Of course sir," he smiled," Right this way," he opened the door for me. I walked through apprehensively and glanced back at Opal, she was smiling at me so I continued to the elevator. The doorman took me all the way to the penthouse and let me in and left without a word. Looking around, the place was enormous. The living room was so elegant and modern, but has the sunken floor like in the 70's. I followed the hall, and turned in to Persian's room but it was dark.

I couldn't see anything," Persian?," I called. There was no response so I trailed back past the living room to the kitchen," Persian? Hello?" I was about to walk into a different room when I saw him, he was on the balcony. He had his back to me, watching the city, I pushed through the cat door outside. "Persian?"

He didn't move, "Delcatty."

"What are you doing?," I asked, sitting beside him. I was taken back by how high up we were, my stomach fell. The people walking below us were barely visible, I moved back in fear.

"Don't be scared, Delcatty. You won't fall," Persian comforted me. "Ryan has a protective shield below us, he is scared that I am foolish enough to walk off the edge."

"That's very smart."

"Do you think I'm a fool?," Persian asked turning back to the brilliant lights of the city.

"No, of course not, I know you wouldn't walk off a balcony," I said next to him and leaned into him. Perisna leaned away, obviously upset about something. "What's wrong?"

"I think you do believe I am a fool," his eyes were harsh.

"What? Why?"

"You've been talking to the Mightyena."

My heart sped up, _yeah? So what? He is my friend._

Persian continued," Didn't I tell you he wasn't safe? Didn't I ask you to stay away from him?," his voice was cold.

"Persian, Pooch is my friend! We've been friends forever!," I argued. "How do you even know I saw him?" _If you were gone, how did you know who I was with?_

"So you say... ," he replied coolly. "I have an informant at the center... he told me of your activities."

"So wait?! You have someone follow me!," I was enraged. "HOW DARE YOU!," I stood up and faced him, Persian did the same

Now Persian was angry," HOW DARE I?! HOW DARE I!? AS SOON AS I LEAVE YOU GALLIVANT OFF TO ANOTHER POKEMON, MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL! AND IT MAKES ME BELIEVE I NEED SOMEONE TO FOLLOW YOU, TO MAKE SURE YOU DONT STRAY!"

"What are you trying to say? I have to approve my friends with you?! You in charge of me!? Is that what your saying!"

"I'm saying he is no good! I'm saying you are untrustworthy when as soon as I leave you run to another male! It makes you look cheap and worthless," his words cut into me. I felt my eyes water with tears. "I don't like that Mightyena!"

"I don't care! He is my friend! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU RIGHT NOW!," my tears were falling onto the floor.

"I'm more mad at myself than I am at you... I can't believe I thought that you... that you...," Persian fell silent.

"That I what? What huh?!," I was asking bitterly.

"Forget it," he turned back to the lively city lights, ignoring my existence.

I was fuming watching him sit there calmly, acting like he hadn't just called me cheap and worthless! "I'm leaving!," I walked back through the cat door into the living room. I went to the door, but I couldn't open it. _Shit. How am I going to get out of here... it doesn't matter! I just need to get out!_ I heard the flap of the cat door, signaling that Persian had retreated back inside.

"There is no way out," he told me.

I gritted my teeth," I'll find a way."

"Do as you like...," he strolled past me down the hall and into his room without so much as glancing back at me.

 _I'll show you.._ I scoured the whole apartment, every room, every corner but there was nothing. I saw some ventilation vents but they were to small for me to squeeze through. _I guess I'm stuck here until Opal comes back... Fuck._ I went back to the front door and cuddled up with myself hoping that she would be back soon.

* * *

 **OKAY! CHATER FOUR IS COMPLETE! YAH!  
LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW ITS GOING!**


	5. I Love You, Delcatty

I hadn't realized I had fallen to sleep until I was awoke by the sound of a door shutting mixed with hushed voices. I lifted my head and yawned, watching ad Opal and Ryan walked right by me into the dark living room.

"Shhh...," Opal kept a finger to her lip. "I don't want to wake them up!"

"Baby, they are definitely going to hear us." Ryan buried his face into Opal's neck and she smiled with pleasure. She pulled his head back and met him with a passionate kiss. _Shit... Now I have to stay here..._

Ryan traced his hand down her side, pulling the zipper of the dress, until it fell to the floor. Opal grabbed his shirt and lifted it over his head before they re-met with their lips. Ryan then bent Opal's leg and pulled it behind his waist so that Opal was half straddling him. She took intiative and jumped wrapping her other leg around him.

"I really don't want to wake them," Opal pulled away.

Ryan sighed," Okay then, we'll just stay here," he began kissing her chest and she giggled and tangled her fingers in his hair. Ryan then carried Opal to the couch and laid her down," Baby, I'm going to make you feel so good." He pulled off her panties and threw them behind him.

 _Oh god..._ His face was then hidden as he dived inbetween her legs. I saw Opal head fly back and her back arch while she let out moans od pleasure. _Ew... I can't watch this._

I quietly stood and crept around the corner so that they wouldn't see me and wandered down the hall. Persian's door was open and his light was on, I was reluctant to pass. I lifted my nose in the air and strutted past his door.

"Delcatty," he called out to me and my heart stopped. _Don't forget what he said. All the things he said..._

I turned and sat in he doorway," What."

Persian was lounging on his bed, but when I sat down he jumped down and walked over to me. "Delcatty,"his eyes were filled with sorrow," I-I I have no explanation for my behavior earlier." I stayed still, giving him no reaction. " I don't know what came over me. I-I just... I don't want to lose you," he head fell.

"Calling me cheap is a sure way to lose me."

"I'm sorry... I have a temper, I know. I would never call you that Delcatty! You are anything but cheap, the most expensive jewel in a mine of coal...," e lifted his head. "If you could ever forgive me, I would never hurt you again."

"Persian, I just don't know..."

"Delcatty, Please I'm begging you... I love you."

My heart stopped, _he loves me... Persian loves me._

"Y-you what?"

"Delcatty, I love you. That's why I got so angry, I thought you were toying with me and were with Mightyena. I felt betrayed. I thought you weren't really wanting to be with me."

"I love you too," I blurted and Persian's ears perked. "I do," I sighed with relief," I love you Persian."

Persian wasted no time and leapt forward smashing his lips to me and with that all my anger melted away. _He loves me... I love him! We are in love._ Persian kissed me and I felt it, I could feel that he had changed that he did love me. I hoped that he could sense the difference in me too, that this wasn't a fling to me, I would never betray him. That I really loved him.

"Persian," I pulled away. "I love you, but I want you to trust me."

"I do, Delcatty. I trust you."

"No more informants."

"No more."

I smiled and kissed him again. "You know," he smiled devilishly," The night is still young."

With that I heard a loud moan from the living room," too young," I shuddered.

He chuckled," We aren't that loud, are we?"

"God, I hope not."

"That's because I went easy on you," he purred into my ear.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, it is because if you forgot my greatest talent..."

"Only one way to find out..," I grinned seductively.

"Ladies first," he let me stroll into is room. "No, let me see..." he began to circle me like a lion does it's prey. "How to make you scream..."

"Is that a challenge you face often," I teased.

"Are you challenging me?"

"Of course."

"I accept. Lay down. Tonight, you will do as I say, understood? I am your master."

"Okay," I obeyed.

His tail gripped my face, he faced me," Okay, what? You say okay, master. You always respond with yes master."

"Okay, master." _Roll playing god, I love it! I can't let him win, no screaming._

He released me and I lay on the ground, my stomach exposed to his scrutiny. His continued to circle me, his eyes were hungry.

"I want you to... touch yourself," he sat in front of me. _What?_

"What? Like... like _touch myself_ touch myself?"

"You do as I say."

 _Oh god... This is a first. "_ Yes master." I slowly reached for my vagina, and began massaging myself. I inserted my paw and rubbed, slowly growing aroused. I went faster, loving the feeling building inside myself, I could my juices being released and my folds grew slippery. I let out a moan, enjoying myself; I glanced at Persian who was watching my every move.

"Stop," he said abruptly.

I reluctantly drew my paw back, letting out slow breaths. Persian stood and leaned over me, lowering his head and he then licked my slit. My back arched and his tongue explored me, my arousal coming back. "Persian," I gasped.

He continued licking me, up my stomach and then his it one of my nipples which cause me to gasp with the pain and pleasure that swirled inside me. "Do you like that?," Persian asked.

"..Yes. Oh god yes," I panted. He bit me again this time harder," Ow!," I yelped.

His face was now against mine," You call me master," he buried his tongue in my mouth, allowing me no response. I moaned into him, he was doing well so far, I was loving this.

When he drew back I was breathing heavily," Yes master."

"There's a good girl. But I still think you're bad... Are you a bad girl?"

"Yes master," I was wet with anticipation, I wanted him more than I had ever wanted anything. "Punish me, master."

He smirked," Do you deserve to be punished?"

"Oh yes, master. Punish me," I sat up, pressing my lips to him. He shoved me back to the ground, kissing me roughly.

"I ought to wash your mouth out.. but since I have no soap, we'll have to improvise."

"I have a suggestion, master," I smiled.

"Be quiet, girl! You don't speak unless spoken to. Do you understand," he once again was sucking on my nipple.

"Yes... yes master."

He kept going down, until his mouth was full of me again, my back arched with his motion. I knew I was wet, but he continued to suck on my clit, making me moan loudly. _No... No, don't scream..._ I tried to control myself but I was couldn't hold back. I could feel my climax coming," Persian.. Persian I'm.. I'm going to..."

"Silence!" He scolded and returned to his job, reaching a paw up and pinching my nipple. I let myself go and felt it spray over Persian's face, I was panting, trying to catch my breath when Persian had his next assignment.

"Delcatty."

"Master," I was still out of breath.

"Sit up." I sat up and our faces were close and I could smell myself, my heat was all over his face.

"Yes master."

"Clean me."

I knew what he meant and dove into my duty, licking my cum from his face. It tasted sweet and smooth and I cleaned away the last drops. He kissed me, his tongue was colliding with mine as he lowered me onto my back again. "Now you really do have a dirty mouth," he snickered. "Let us clean it out." He rolled over and I moved towards his member.

"NO!," he scolded. "Wait for you command."

I jumped," Yes master."

"Now. Go."

I opened my mouth and filled it with his dick, wanting him to feel how I felt. I bobbed my head up and down, swirling my tongue until he was hard. I didn't stop, I kept going, faster and faster, gagging on his shaft. Persian was now moaning with pleasure, _maybe I can make him scream._ I took my paw and began massaging his balls.

"Fuck," he moaned. "Fuck, Delcatty!"

I took this as my cue to go harder and faster. I was working vigorously until I felt the familiar spray into my mouth. His load was salty and thick, unlike my own. To make sure I was pleasing him right, I didn't stop. I swallowed his load but continued to keep sucking on his dick, which he didn't protest to. I taunted him and grazed my teeth lightly on his member which he purred to.

"Stop!," he spoke suddenly. I pulled back and licked my mouth. "I cant fucking wait! Bend over!" I did as he said, feeling myself moisten. "What do you say!?"

"Yes master!"

That was all he needed before he slammed his cock into my pussy full force. He humped rapidly, making me purr loudly.

"Do you like that!," he yelled.

"Yes!," I struggled to speak.

Persian turned me over roughly, looking me in the eyes," YES WHAT!?" He continued fucking me.

"Yes master!," I moaned louder.

"I AM YOUR MASTER!"

"YESS! OH GOD... YES MASTER!"

I was biting my tongue, trying to hold my scream when Persian started sucking on my neck. That was my final straw, I couldn't hold back the feeling overwhelming me, I had to let it out.

"PERSIAN!," I screamed. I didn't have to look to see he was satisfied, but he only pumped harder.

"That's right, Delcatty! Scream my name!"

"PERSIAN! FUCK, PERSIAN!"

I was ready to cum right as Persian grunted and released his seed into me, so I held on, trying to hold mine back. Persian slowed his thrusts, but I was still aroused.

"Keep going," I moaned.

"You want more?"

"Fuck me, Persian. Fuck me again."

"I'll save it for next time," he kissed me and I responded. My heat was fading away, _no point on trying._ "It is what I do best."

"Asshole," I smiled to which he kissed me.

"Next time," he stood and I stretched my muscles. My heart was pounding from our activities," I think they are done too," Persian listened.

"Ew, let's not listen for them!" I went towards the bed.

"I've heard Ryan mate with many females, they all seem to enjoy him. Not as much as mine do with me, but a fair amount."

"Gross! What do you listen?"

"I don't, but it's hard to not hear." Persian bean to follow me," maybe I was being premature..."

"About what?," I continued walking and felt the shrill sensation of a tongue on my vag. "Hey!," I whipped around.

"I'm sorry! It's just so mesmerizing."

"You had your chance," I laughed and jumped on to the bed with Persian chasing me. He tackled me on top of a pillow, I was laughing, then we were kissing. He was soft and sweet, gently exploring my mouth with his tongue.

"I love you, Delcatty."

"I love you too... master," I burst out laughing.

"Shut up," he rejoined our lips.


	6. They are kissing!

Opal crept out of the penthouse early, she woke me up and we hustled back to our apartment. I could tell she was exhausted, she grogged and groaned as she started getting ready for work. I stretched and waited patiently by the door while she dressed and threw her hair up in a bun and we left to daycare.

I was later than usual, but I was okay with it, I wandered around outside before deciding to find Misdreavus. I found her huddled under her tree with Cottonee and thought it was best to leave them be. _Where is Persian? He should be here by now?_ I looked in the napping room, eating room, play room, and outside for him but he was nowhere. _He wouldn't be in the exercise room, would he?_ It was the last place I could think of beside the medical center.

I walked into the room, immediately cringing by the smell of sweat and feet. I glanced around, looking for Persian but my eyes feel on Mightyena and Moon. They were training together, he looked so happy, smiling ear to ear. _He must like her more than he thought..._ I watched and waited for Moon to walk away, when she did I strolled up to Mightyena.

"Looks like you're having fun..?"

He chuckled," Yeah, Moon is great."

"Have you gone on a date yet?"

"Uhmm.. Not yet. We haven't worked out the details."

"Details?"

"I don't want to have the date here, so that means we have to sneak out and Moon sleeps in her Pokeball so its hard to figure out how we are going to make it happen."

"Wow, yeah, sounds rough. But look at you," I nudged him," Being all romantic, who knew you had it in you?"

Mightyena looked down bashfully," Shut up."

"It's cute, Pooch! Are you guys dating yet?"

"Well... I don't know. I haven't asked her, except for the date. Why? Do you think she thinks were dating?," Pooch panicked.

"Well, do you want to date her?"

"I want to see how things go... I like her as a friend but who knows about romance?"

"Okay, good plan."

Moon walked back up to us," Oh...Hi Delcatty," she sounded annoyed.

"Hey, Moon. I guess I should go and find Persian..."

"You don't have to go," Mightyena said.

"No. No, I don't want to intrude," I backed away. "Have fun. I'll catch you later, Pooch."

"Bye-bye," Moon sang while she glared. _Wow, she really hates me, like why?_

"See you, Skit!"

My stomach rumbled as I passed the kitchen, so I circled around to the eating room and ate. I sat by a cute little Pichu named Dorris, I had known her for awhile but she an I never really talked. She was sweet enough, we went to the play room for awhile until she was picked up, then I was all alone again. I chose to just sit at the front and wait for Opal. When she finally came about 2 hour later, I was just happy to leave and go home.

Opal still looked tired and worn out, but she was happy to see me. We went home and Opal went straight to bed, I followed her and cuddled next to her and we both fell asleep.

The next day Opal was looking much better and she was back to her bubbly self which I was relieved to see.

"Okay, Delcatty! Let's get going!" I scurried over, she clipped my leash and we left to daycare. "Delcatty, I'm so worried, Ryan hasn't called me yet..." I meowed and rubbed her leg. "I don't know... maybe it was a one time thing, but I really liked him so... I don't know."

I didn't know how to cheer her up so we walked in silence. Opal left for work and I went to eat, I saw Misdreavus and Cottonee eating so I joined them.

"Hey Mis!"

"DEL! HI!"

"How are you doing?"

"So great! How are you?! Where is Persian?!"

"I don't think he is here yet," I sighed.

"Too bad, we need to have like a group time! All of us together!"

"That would be great, but I don't know... Persian doesn't really like other Pokémon..."

"He'll have to deal with it because we are best friends! Want to come outside with us?"

"No, I'm okay," I smiled as they left. _Seems like everyone is so busy... Maybe Pooch is alone._

I ate quickly and went to the exercise room where no doubt, there was Pooch, but he was still with Moon.

I turned to go but he saw me," HEY SKIT!"

"Hey Pooch," I smiled and went to him, avoiding Moon's eyes.

"Whats up?"

"Oh... nothing. I was just seeing what you were up to but your busy."

"We're not busy!," Mightyena smiled," Why?"

"Just wanted to hang out, but I-"

"Yeah sure! I feel like we haven't just talked in a while," he turned to Moon," Is it cool if I dip out early."

She smiled sweetly," Sure, babe." _Babe? Did she just call Pooch, babe?"_

"Thanks," he smiled and they leaned in and kissed. My jaw dropped, _they are kissing! WHAT! THEY ARE KISSING!_ He turned to me again," Let's go."

Once we were outside I turned to him," Sooo... things are serious with Moon?"

"Oh..," he sounded shocked that I noticed" Yeah, I guess so."

"Did you go on your date yet?"

"Uhmm... no it was cancelled. Moon thinks we have connection so we should just try it out, I told her we would and then before I went home yesterday she kissed me."

I giggled," So she kissed you?"

"Yeah, I was caught off guard! Then this morning she found me early and told me she was sorry for surprising me but I didn't care. I kissed her right then and there... I think I like her Skit... a lot."

"Good, Pooch... I'm happy for you." I saw Persian sitting by the door staring at me with col eyes, I got nervous. "Hey, Why don't you come meet Persian?"

Mightyena groaned," Do I have to?"

"I met Moon, so yes!," I dragged him to the door.

"Hey Babe," I leaned in and kissed him gently, just like how Moon and Mightyena had done. "This is my friend: Mightyena."

"Pleasure," Persian purred.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Mightyena stood off to the side, uncomfortably.

"I'm glad you too finally met! The two most important pokemon in my life!"

"Yeah, sure... Darling, we need to speak in private," he grabbed my tail tightly with his and lead me away.

"One sec, Pooch," I told him as we left. "What's up?"

"Why are you doing this? I don't care for that Mightyean and you know it..."

"What? Come one, he is my best friend since forever and I want you two to get a long!"

"I don't think that will happen. He is obviously tense just being here, why should I try if he is unwilling."

"Mightyena just doesn't want me to get hurt, he'll see that you are perfect for me. Please, babe?" _Why do I keep saying Babe?_

I dragged him back to Mightyena," So Pooch is all about evolving into the strongest pokemon Persian, isn't that great."

"I've already evolved so I see no use for it."

"I have already evolved from a Poochyena," Mightyena stated," With nothing but hard work to thank...No doubt that money had influence in your evolution" Mightyena muttered that last bit under his breath.

"Why yes, I'm surprised you were smart enough to catch on," Persian sounded like he was talking to a baby. "All brawn, no brains."

"Persian!," I was shocked.

"Why don't we settle this in the ring?," Mightyena suggested.

"You want to fight me? Typical macho man thing to say, can't keep u intellectually so you want to fight."

"Absolutely not!," I intruded. "No fighting!"

"Figures, he wouldn't last one round! Just a pansy, fancy pokemon with no skills!"

"Mightyena, enough!"

"Fine, but I'm leaving!," he left to the excersise room again.

"Pooch wait!," I called to him but he kept walking. I turned to Persian," What they hell was that!?"

"He started it!"

I groaned," You guys need to get along! I can't deal with being pulled both ways."

Persian wrapped his tail around me," I'm sorry, my love. I tried but I don't think it is possible for us to be civil... I still thinks he has feeling for you."

I sighed," He doesn't Persian, I promise."

"I love you, Delcatty."

"I love you too."


	7. The Stranger

**HELLLLLLLOOOOOO! Thank you for coming to READ MORE OF OUR LITTLE SECRET! I HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER!**

The next day was Opal 's day off, it was nice to spend it at home with her. I felt like I hadn't seen much of her lately, she had been quiet and distant ever since Ryan and her's last date. He still hadn't called her, I knew she was upset, she really liked Ryan, but she was holding it in as best she could.

"We should get out," Opal said from her chair in the main room. "Why not go to the park or something?"

I jumped up from my spot on the rug and ran to my leash excitedly, I loved the park! We walked through the city, Opal made us walk the long way to avoid going past the Victotian Hotel, I understood and did not complain. Opal kept checking her phone, maybe waiting for a text or missed call, but each time she did her face dropped further. I gave a small meow, I wanted her to know that I was there for her, Opal glanced down at me and gave a small, sad smile.

"I'm sorry, Delcatty. It-...It's just... sometimes guys are jerks." _Damn straight,_ I thought remembering Persian and Mightyena. "I... I don't know, maybe I'm too anxious. It's only been a few days since our last date, maybe I'm that crazy girl that people are warned about and he is trying to stay away from me?! Oh god... I hope I didn't scare him or something."

We reached the park and Opal unclipped my leash to let me run through the tall grass, I ran in happily rolling on the sharp blades. I played for awhile, ever so often checking to see if Opal was still sitting on the bench. I was playing with an Abra when I looked to Opal and saw her talking to a stranger I had never seen before. I excused myself from my companion and skipped over to where Opal sat.

She was laughing when I approached," Oh, Hello Delcatty, are you having a good time?"

I purred and jumped into her lap, while looking at the strange man, he was smiling at me," Is this your Delcatty?," he asked. "She certainly is beautiful."

 _I like him already._

"Thank you," Opal stroked behind my ears," Where has your Tangela gone too?"

The man turned to the park, scooping out his Pokémon before pointing to the slides," There she is."

"Oh, she's so cute. Delcatty never plays on the slides, she really only plays in the grass."

"Different Pokémon have different preferences," he smiled.

"Yeah, they do."

This man was so different in comparison to Ryan, he had light blonde hair and no hair on his face. His eyes were a light blue and he lacked Ryan's superior attitude, he seemed less stressed and care free.

"I have never seen you here before," the man said to Opal," Tangela and I are here are every Saturday."

"Yeah, I have a crazy work schedule. Today is my day off so I came with Delcatty."

"You don't see that as much as you should: An owner just taking the time for their Pokémon."

"I know, right?!," Opal agreed wholeheartedly. "It seems like some people just have the Pokémon as a decoration or something. They are living animals that need attention and love," she smiled at me.

"Exactly. Wow, I wish there were more trainers like you."

"Oh, I'm not a trainer. Delcatty is just a special part of my life, but I don't force her to compete. Of course, I encourage her to improve herself, but she does it at her own pace. She obviously cares, because she evolved from a Skitty."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I figured you were. I work at the Gym here in town, I see a lot of trainers pass through and it... it just really sucks to see a Pokémon be mistreated."

"I can't even imagine...," Opal said softly.

A small bouncy Tangela leapt onto the man's lap excitedly, he grunted at the impact. "Hey, are you done with the slide?" The Tangela just snuggled closer to him, squirming on his lap. "Opal, Delcatty, this is Tangela."

When Tangela saw us she withdrew and away while hiding in the man's shirt.

"Hello Tangela," Opal said softly.

The Tangela peered out slowly, but hid again.

"I'm sorry, she is very shy."

"Oh, it's no trouble. I understand."

"Tangela, look. Cant you say hi to Delcatty?"

Tangela once again turned to us slowly, she looked to the ground," Hello...," she whispered.

"Hi," I smiled. "I'm Delcatty."

"...I'm T-Tangela..."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too..."

"Seems like they like each other," Opal smiled.

"Just wait when she gets to know you, you'll never see this shy like tangles mess again," he chuckled.

Opal checked her phone and saw the time," Oh, we have to get going! I'm so sorry, but it's time for lunch. I've completely lost track of the time."

"Really? Oh, it is lunch time. Are you hungry Tangela?" Tangela nodded shyly in response to her trainer.

"Delcatty and I were just going to eat at the food stand around the corner... if you and Tangela would like to join us?," Opal offered.

The man turned to his Tangela," Would you like that, Tangela?"

The Tangela nodded and jumped at the thought of food. My stomach rumbled at the mention of the food stand, I had let the time slip away

"Great. Let's go," Opal clipped my leash on me.

Opal walked with the man, _Who is he?,_ I wondered. _What is his name?_ I turned to the Tangela who was jumping over the cracks in the sidewalk, I smiled at her childishness.

"What is your trainers name?," I asked.

She gave a small squeak and ran up beside her trainer, I almost stopped walking. I didn't mean to scare her, I just wanted to know her trainer's name. We reached the food and I got a bowl on the ground, I ate my food and waited as Tangela devored her plate.

"I didn't mean to scare you earlier," I apologized in a low voice.

She stopped chewing and swallowed her mouth full of food," It's okay... I-I sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I would startle you so."

"It's okay," she smiled brightly, taking another large bite of food.

I over heard her trainer talking to Opal about her," She is fairly young, just hatched a few months ago so she is still the baby of the bunch."

 _Oh... that makes since, she is just a hatchling._

"I love your eyes," I smiled," They are so pretty."

Tangela beamed proudly," I wish I had pretty fur like you, I like purple. It's my favorite color."

"Me too. Do you like living in the Gym?"

"I don't live in the Gym, I live with Peter. Peter is my owner, he loves me."

"Peter? Is that his name," I glanced to the name chatting with Opal.

"Yeah," she smiled while chewing her last bite.

"Does he have any other Pokemon that you live with?"

"Yeah, there are so many! There are a lot!"

"Really?"

"Trixie told me its an phanage."

"Phanage?"

"Yeah, an ophanage."

"Orphanage?"

"Really? Wow."

"Yeah people come in and take us home to be happy, that's what Trixie says."

"Who is Trixie?"

"Trixie is my best friend, she is at the Gym today."

"That sounds like fun."

"Yeah, I like the Gym."

Opal and Peter stood and told us we were leaving. We began walking home, it wasn;t until we reached the door that I realized they had walked us home.

"You really didn;t have to walk me home," Opal smiled.

"It's no problem, I live right down the street. Besides, how else would I get to keep such great company," he grinned.

Opal blushed," Thank you, Peter. Maybe, I'll see you around sometime."

"No doubt," he waved as he and Tangela kept walking down the sidewalk.

Opal kept a smile, it was the first time since Ryan she was happy. We walked u the steps to out door and saw a note on the door, Opal read it out loud," It seems I have missed you, both physically and emotionally. I hope you accept my apology for not calling, perhaps I could take you to dinner? XOXO Ryan." Her smiled brightened," Awe, how sweet. He came by the house! I didn't scare him off! I have to call him!"

Opal ran straight to the phone and began dialing Ryan's number while I went to my spot on the carpet, curled up and fell into a light slumber.

 **PLEAAAASSEEE REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS!**


	8. The Return

**OH.. MY.. GOD! IT HAD BEEN FAR TOO LONG, SUNNYSUPPORTERS! I just want to sincerely apologize for talking SO LONG! TO BE COMPLETELY HONEST, I totally ZOINKED OUT and forgot about my smiling little story here! NEVER AGAIN, I PROMISE YYOU!**

 **SO N EW CHAPTER, NEW TWISTS, NEW FUN! LOL, well thanks for POPPING by again to see what's up with the story. I HOPE OU ENJOY!**

* * *

A knock on the door made me raise my head lazily to check the security of the apartment. Opal scurried to open it and met the guest with a big grin, "Hey, it's so great to see you," she leaned in and kissed the knocker.

 _Ryan,_ I rolled my eyes and laid my head back down on the carpet. He stepped in and complemented Opal on her causal jeans and dressy back top, she had her hair down and some jewelry to accent her outfit. She looked like she was going to a club, but still nice. Ryan had on some brown pants and a button on blue shirt; they looked nice but I was too annoyed with Opal to care.

They made some small talk and left, I stayed up playing with my toys and lounging waiting for her to come home. I must of fell asleep because I was woken my the sun creeping in through the window of the apartment. I stretched and yawned, making my way to Opal's room, the bed was empty and made just like it had been the day before. _She must have stayed with Ryan_ , I thought while walking to the kitchen. I ate some of my food and went to the window, _god I'm so bored! Why did she not come home? She supposed to take me to daycare..._

The day passed slowly as I wandered the rooms of the apartment trying to pass the time with meaningless activities. I was in the bathroom knocking the shampoo bottle to the floor when I heard the front door open, I ran to escape the scene of the crime and also to greet Opal at the door. She strolled in smiling," Hello Delcatty," she stroked my back and continued to her room.

 _That's it? No explanation!_ I followed her while she hummed a cheerful song, she was ignoring me and folding her clothes. I meowed to draw her attention, she turned to me smiling," Are you hungry?"

I meowed again as she went to the kitchen to refill my bowl, she sat at the kitchen table smiling like an idiot. I sat by my bowl and looked at her and she finally spilt her story.

"Oh god, Delcatty, what is happening to me? All I can think about is Ryan, he was so sweet last night! He took me on a candlelit stroll in the park! I didn't know that was even allowed!...but he made it happen and then after dinner I stayed the night at his house. I woke up to a dozen roses on the beside table, of course I was late to work and I feel so bad for leaving you here all day. I hope you were okay but I know you're able to take care of yourself for a few hours."

 _Wow.. Ryan went all out to impress you. Maybe he's not too bad..._

"I need to shower and go to bed, it's been a long," she excused her self and went to the bathroom.

 _Maybe I should give Ryan another chance, I judged him too quickly. He seems to really care about Opal... I just wish Persian was like that. If he cared so much why didn't he try with Mightyena. He knows how important my friendship with Pooch is... I should talk to him. I need to talk to Pooch too, hear him out and listen to both sides._ I ate some of the food and went on to the bedroom, and cuddled up in my small bed. _I have to talk to them... I'll do it tomorrow._

Opal came in, turned off the light and wished me goodnight before slipping into her bed.

* * *

I wake to Opal shuffling through her drawers, no doubt she was running late for work. I stretched and yawned, my groggy thoughts quickly became clear as I remembered today I would have to talk to Persian. My stomach started to churn and I chose to skip breakfast, I didn't want to get too anxious and accidentally get sick.

Opal made ate a quick slice of toast and we were on our way to the daycare. My nerves were on edge and I tried to think of what to say and how to say it. _I don't want him to think that this is okay... He needs to know how important Pooch is and that nothing could ever happen between us. I wish he wasn't so stubborn, if he wasn't so stubborn we wouldn't even be in this mess. Maybe if I can get them both to sit down and talk they'll see how similar they are. They both are protectors and both of them brave and smart. I should talk to Persian first... he needs more convincing than Pooch._

Opal dropped me off and scurried to work, whereas I went straight to the yard knowing Persian would be under his favorite tree. As I pushed through the cat door I ran into someone who was coming in.

"I'm sorry," I said while backing up to let them pass first.

"As you should be," I hear a dominant voice that sent shudders down my spine reply from outside.

"...Persian?"

"Has it been so long that you don't recognize my voice?"

"No...," I said looking to the floor as he pushed through the flap.

"It's good to see you again," he sat in front of me.

"I missed you," I looked up at him.

He eyes were soft and gentle but his body was rigid," I missed you too. Where were you?"

"It was Opal's day off the other day-..."

"No," he cut me off," I meant last night. Opal came by and I was unprepared when I saw you weren't with her."

"Oh..," I laughed," Opal and Ryan had a date and she left me at the apartment."

"I see."

I wanted to blurt out to him about Pooch and tell him there was nothing to worry about. I could see his tension, that he was still thinking about it, but I bit my tongue because I didn't want to start a fight.

"Persian?..." He turned to me and smiled, I took a deep breath," Have you talked to Pooch?"

He smiled faltered as he replied," I have no need."

"But-..."

"Delcatty, I believe you when you say nothing is going on between you and that...," he paused looking for a word,"...that animal. I trust you and love you but I will not be friends with such a barbaric creature. I've thought about it and I will allow you to be friends with him. You may see him and talk to him but if I hear so much as one whisper about a romantic affair, that will be the end of it."

I sat there speechless, _what do I even say to that!?_

"Well...," I struggled for the words," I'm glad that you trust me and I love you too but you have no right to tell me who I can and cannot be friends with."

He eyes turned cold and dark," Love is fragile, Delcatty. Do not push my limits," with that he strolled past me down the hall.

 _What just happened? Are we fighting? Was that an apology!?_

My legs started moving before I comprehended walking, once I realized I was already inside the workout center. The machines clanking and the sounds of Pokémon grunting as their muscles ached mixed with the pungent of sweat. I looked for Pooch but instead I saw Moon, she was running on a treadmill focusing on her strides, far too busy to notice me. _Should I ask her where Pooch is?...No. She doesn't like me._ I turned to give the room one last look through but Pooch is no where to be seen, my eyes rest on Moon one last time before I exit the gym and enter the yard.

I lazily laid in the shade thinking of a new plan, _Maybe I should let it go Pooch and Persian will never really be friends. I need to accept that. I also have to accept that Pooh's girlfriends doesn't like me just like my boyfriend doesn't like him. What a mess!_

"Hey...," A gentle voice said behind me.

I flipped o face the Mightyena whose head was hanging in shame, he looked so sad. "Hey Pooch," I replied softly.

A silence filed the air, I knew that Pooch wanted to apologize but it was hard for him to say it, the words were caught in his throat. He lifted his head, his eyes met mine and I knew he wished he could take it all back, his eyes were screaming with sorrow and apathy.

"Listen... Skit, I really wish that-... I mean, I know the other day... what happened with... I mean, I know it's not okay. I-I shouldn't have said what I said to Persian and I'm sorry," he bowed his head again.

"Pooch," my hear tore slightly, he was so sad and I couldn't understand why. I knew he was sorry, but this seemed all too much. "It's okay. I accept your apology and I'm sorry to. I should have never made you and Persian talk or tried to make you friends, I should have known you are two different Pokémon that would not see eye to eye. Is everything else okay?"

"Oh...yeah, I guess. I just don't think Moon and I are together anymore..."

My heart sped up," What? Why not?"

"She... she seems to have the impression that you-... you and I are a thing."

 _Oh..._ My mind drew a blank, I had no idea what to say to him, no way to comfort him. This was my fault.

"Pooch... I'm so sorry."

"The think is... I really did like her, Skit," his eyes met mine again and this time they were blurry with the makings of tears.

"I know," I soothed him. "If it makes you feel any better, Persian thinks the same thing... he gets so jealous when I' around you and thinks were secretly in love or something." Mightyena didn't say anything, all I heard from him was his slow and uneven breathing. He wasn't even looking at me, he looked past me and I saw his eyes changed from sympathetic and said to confused and angry. "Pooch, what is it?"

I turned to his stare and saw Luxray sitting in the sun, my heart was humming when I saw him and my head was pounding with the beat of my pulse while my legs fought hard to stand still. It took everything in me not to turn and run the other way, to get as far away from him as possible, even if that meant climbing the fence and getting shocked. I could feel the panic spreading through me, _HE'S BACK!? HOW CAN HE BE BACK?! oH GOD! WHY DID HE EVEN COME BACK, WHAT IF HE TRIES TO... TRIES TO FINISH WHAT HE-... OH GOD! I can't come here anymore,_ I stated it like a fact in my head. _I can't. This is no longer my daycare. I need a new one, one without an Luxray._

I saw his lips moving but I was so focused on him, I didn't think to look to who he was speaking too. I glanced over to his talking companion and the hair on the back of neck rose, it was Persian.

"Delcatty...," I heard Pooch saw my name but it sounded distant and faint. "Delcatty?... Skit? Skit, are you okay?"'

I turned back to Pooch," Yeah, I'm fine." It surprised me how well I sounded, especially since my instincts were screaming at my legs to get the hell out of there.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Pooch."

Pooch's jaw clenched and he spoke through gritted teeth," I would love to get my claws on him again, this time he wouldn't make it to a hospital."

"Pooch! Don't say that, you could get into serious trouble!"

"I didn't know Persian even knew Luxray."

"Neither did I."

* * *

 **DID YOU ENJOY? IF SO: LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **AGAIN: I really do feel badly about leaving the story open FOR SO LONG! And a BIG THANK YOU to everyone who PM'D me to tell me to get back to it! I hope this okay STARTING BACK UP chapter and THERE ARE MORE TO COM!**

 **I have BIG PLANS for this little smutty piece I'm writing. STAY TUNED! (:**


	9. Happiness is Key

"Pooch! STOP!," I was desperately trying to stop the large black wolf from walking over to where Luxray was standing.

"It won't help, Pooch! Don't!"

"I wont hurt him," he said while still pursing. "I just want to talk to him.

The look in his eyes were fierce and scary, Mightyena wanted to do more than talk.

"PLEASE POOCH!"

Mightyena stopped walking and turned his attention to me," Skit, I just want to let him know that he could have gotten it a lot worse and that he definitely will if he tries anything like it again."

"There is no point! I don't want to go over there."

"Stay here then." Mightyena walked past me.

 _Shit! This is not going to be good. Persian, Luxray and Mightyena is one place... I can;t let it escalate._ I jogged over to the boys huddled in a circle," Hey babe," I leaned into Persian and faced the others.

Mightyena and Luxray were locked in a death glare, and I could feel the tension between them. Neither of them were blinking, like it was a game of chicken and whoever looked away first was the weaker one. I glanced up at Persian who was casually watching the events unfold like it was nothing, he didn't.

"What's happening?" I whisper

Persian smirked," The wolf has threatened Luxray for some unknown reason. It seems the company you keep like to start confrontations."

I bit my lip, _I don;t want to fight with Persian after we just made up. He needs to know what happened with Luxray though._ "It isn't like that Persian!"

"Is a multi-generational feud or something?"

"No," I shook my head. "Luxray...," I glanced quickly to the electric pokemon," he attacked me and-"

Persian's head snapped up," What?" His voice was low and cold," You attacked Delcatty."

Mightyena and Luxray were still locked in on their staring contest when Luxray broke, turning to Persian," No."

"No?," Persian turned back to me, like he didn't know who to believe.

My mouth dropped, _No?! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO SAY NO!? YOU KISSED ME WHEN I SAID NO!_

"LIAR!," Mightyena snapped at him growling.

"Oh, Mightyena," Luxray rolled his eyes. "You have been begging for years to battle me, and since I whipped your ass in the ring, you blind sided me. It was a cheap shot."

"What?!," I gasped. "That is not what happened!"

Luxray turned to me," And you.. leading me on, trying to set me up so Mightyena had an 'excuse' for his actions. Pathetic," he shook his head like he was genuinely ashamed.

"LIAR!," Mightyena snapped again. "If you want a fair fight, I'll take you in the ring right now!"

"Maybe if you would have said that in the first place, I would have!," Luxray snapped back. "Now I know you fight dirty!"

"The only dirty one here is you!"

"Persian, you can't believe him!," I wanted to know where he stood.

"What happened?," he asked calmly.

"Lux tried to kiss me and when I said no he didn't stop! He kept pushing me and Mightyena came in and ripped him off. He tried to attack me!"

"Tried?," Persian perched an eyebrow. "Did he attack you or not?"

"HE DID! HE FORCED HIMSELF ON ME!," I screamed.

"Yeah right, Delcatty," Luxray smirked. "Classic story of the slut who cried wolf!"

"WATCH YOU MOUTH," Mightyena snarled at him.

"Slut?," Persian glanced over to me.

Luxray laughed," Sorry to be the one to let you now, Perz, but your girl is no nun."

"I may not be a virgin, but I'm not a slut!," I hissed at him.

"The more you talk, the harder it is to not rip you apart," Mightyena was shaking with rage.

"Watch your temper," Persian noted. "The caretakers are beginning to notice this little gathering."

I glanced over to the building and it did seem like the caretaker were watching us. "Don't do anything stupid, Pooch!"

"That's a hard task," Luxray mumbled. "Just back up, buddy boy. Next time I won't go so easy on you... as for you," he looked at me," keep your fucking mouth shut and stop spreading lies."

"Watch what you say to my girl," Persian said cooly.

"Look, bro, I'm sorry but if you want my advice. Get out! It's not worth it, she's a 7 at best. The drama is ridiculous and all she does is nag. Get out while you can."

"I'll give you the same chance," Persian stepped aside for Luxray to walk past. He took the opening and left so it was just the three of us left.

"Persian... you... you don't think I'm a slut do you?," my head dropped.

"I would not be dating a slut; therefore you are not a slut."

"You don't think so?," I sniffed.

"No."

I looked to Mightyena who looked like he had calmed since Luxray left," Are you okay?"

"I just can't believe he lied like that! Just like it was nothing!"

"Tell me what happened between you and the Luxray," Persian was staring at me.

"Well, it was-.."

Before I finished Persian turned to Mightyena," Could I please have a moment alone with my mate?" Mightyena glared at Persian before he turned and slowly stalked away. He turned to me again," Continue."

I told Persian everything about that day, how I was actually looking for him because it was before we met and how Luxray cornered me and tried to kiss me. Persian just listened quietly not asking a single question. When I finished I looked at him, hoping to see a spark of anger for what Luxray had done or a spark of sympathy for Mightyena for protecting me. Persian looked blank; absolutely no expression on his face.

"Delcatty, I really want to believe you..."

 _Want to? He doesn't believe me?_

"You don't believe me!" My heart cracked and was filled with anger. "What do you mean you don't believe me?! Why would I make this up!"

Persian sat for a moment before responding," No, I believe you. I'll have a chat with Luxray about the past event and warn him to stay clear of you."

"Really?," my heart swelled. _He believes me._ "I told you Pooch was a good guy."

Persian tensed," Do you have to bring him up constantly?! 'Pooch this' 'Pooch that' You would think he was your boyfriend."

"Persian, don't be like this...," I whispered and looked away.

"Don't do what?! What Delcatty?! Tell me what to do! I love to take orders from you! You don;t tell me what to do!"

"I-I-I just don't understand why your always mad at m-me..."

"You just don't think," he replied curtly. "I am going to speak to Luxray. Stay away from that Mightyena, listen to me for once." Persian went inside and left me alone, it was such a nice day but all I could do was force the tears to stay in my eyes.

 _Why is he so angry? I do nothing but try to make him happy! Maybe he is right... I do talk about Pooch a lot. He is always telling me how he doesn't like him! God, I'm an idiot! I have this great boyfriend and all I do is talk about my friends! I need to do something for him...a big romantic gesture!_

I was planning Persian's surprise when Opal came and got me. We walked home in silence, which was odd but I was deep in thought and didn't really notice Opal's quietness. That was restless night for me, all I could think about was Persian and how cross he was with me. I felt terrible, when I awoke I waited by the door, anxious to leave and head to daycare. I needed to see Persian; today was going to be experiment day and I was going to try an focus completely on Persian all day.

As soon I ad goodbye to Opal, I went to find Persian. He was in the activity room which was unusual but I didn't want to ask him and start the day off on a bad note.

"Hey babe," I greeted him smiling.

He smiled back," Hello darling." We met for a simple kiss.

"What are you doing?," I asked.

"I was just watching the other pokemon make crafts; it is quite entertaining."

"Do you want to make something?"

He sighed and thought," No... I don't believe I do."

I sat there... _How can I get him involved? This day is about him..._ "Can I make something for you?!," I asked excitedly.

He grinned," That would be a treat."

I giggled and sat on the bench. What should I make? I started folding and pasting (with the help of the caretakers) it took my a few times to get it right but in the end I loved it. I waiting for it to dry and presented the gift to Persian who cocked his head in curiosity.

"What is it?"

I giggled," It's a crown, silly!"

"A crown?"

"Yeah, you wear it on your head," I placed the crown between his ears," and now you are a king!" Persian looked up at his new crown, I had pasted some plastic jewels on it to match his collar, it looked really cute on him. "What do you think!?" I waited nervously. _What if he doesn't like it! Oh! HE HATES IT!_

A smirk lifted Persian's mouth," I am a king."

My eyes widened, _he likes it!_ "Of course you are, your highness," I bowed and giggled. His smirk widened into a full smile, he was so cute when he smiled. "You're so cute," I leaned into his chest.

Before he could respond Misdreavus floated into the room and spotted us in the corner.

"DEL!," she screeched loudly, I felt Persian wince at her tone. _Oh no! I don't want him to get annoyed._

"Hello Mis," I said softly, hoping she would lower her tone.

"OH! I haven't seen you in so long! Look at how cute you two are in the corner cuddling up! GOSH, I'd be so jealous if it wasn't for Cottonee," she giggled.

"What's up, Mis?"

"Oh, nothing much," she shrugged. "I was actually looking for you! We need a girls day, just the two of us! That is, if you don't mind me stealing her away from you Persian," she giggled again.

Perisan opened his mouth the respond by I was quicker. "I'm sorry, Mis! I can't today, maybe some other day?"

She looked a little hurt that I rejected her but I couldn't let it bother me. _Today was all about Persian and I am not giving it up!_

"Oh yeah sure... It's no big deal, some other time. I guess I'll go hang out with Cottonee...," she turned and floated away.

"Bye Mis."

I glanced up to Persian to gauge his reaction and he was looking down at me, a smile on his face and his eyes so soft and sweet, like melted chocolate. "What was that," he purred.

"Oh, nothing." I snuggled closer. "I just want to spend my day with you..."

"I like that," he licked my cheek and I giggled. "You look beautiful today," he whispered.

I blushed," Thank you. Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"I would love to," he lead the way to the cafeteria.

We ate and Persian said he wanted to go outside so I followed him, we laid together in the sun and it was great. Persian was playful and loving, _maybe it was my fault he was so mad. I never gave him attention! I'm going to fix that!_

* * *

 **WOOOOOOOP WOOOOOOOOP! NEW CHAPTER?! I THINK SO!**

 **Here is SunnySupporters! THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL YOU DO! like review, PM me, and just the fact that you CARE about this story! YOU ARE THE BEST!**


	10. The Perfect Day Goes Astray

I ate my food fairly slowly, trying to keep the conversation going as I ate. _What do we do next? How do I keep him engaged..._

"What do you want to do today, babe?," I asked swallowing my food.

He considered his answer before replying," I think it would be a treat to see a battle. It has been quite some time since I have witnessed a good quarrel."

"Well, here they usually have battles on Friday between the pokemon that train to advance."

"That's a shame," he said turning away as if bored with me.

"B-But, if two pokemon chose to battle, they can do it any day!"

He faced me again and perched an eyebrow," Is that so?" I nodded happily," Do you know any of these pokemon and if they would battle?"

"Uhmm.. not really, I only really talk to Mis and to Po-," I stopped myself before saying his name. _You can't mention Pooch!_ I scolded myself. "Really only Mis. Besides, most of the pokemon here don't really train, its merely a place for them to wait for trainers."

"Well, that is disappointing."

"Is there anything else you want to do beside that?"

"Is there really anything else this place has to offer?," he countered.

"I'm sure we could think of something," I whispered while linking my tail with his. Persian was not amused and moved his tail," Oh come one, it'll be fun!," I licked the base of his neck, he responded by standing up. "Persi-"

"Control yourself, don't be vulgar."

"I-I...I'm sorry."

"Let's go, people are starting to stare."

I glanced around and so nobody looking but I kept it to myself, _I need to be more considerate of Persian..._ I hoped up and followed him outside, he settles under his favorite tree and I stood beside him.

"Are you going to sit or keeping drawing attention to yourself," Persian asked clearly annoyed. They yeard was practically empty, only Persian and I by the tree and a small group of Tochics by the fence.

"Of course," I settled down beside him and he laid quietly. I felt like the day was going all wrong, _all he wants is a battle. I'm sure if Pooch battles he would be happy, but Pooch always wins, he is so strong. Who else might battle... Oh god, I need to make some new friends... uhmm... maybe Moon? Would Moon and Pooch battle after their breakup, It might be too awkward. Who else might Moon battle? Maybe I could convince her to battle that Machop that I see in the gym all the time. Or maybe that Ekans... No, she probably wouldn't. The only person she would probably want to battle is me._ I smirked at the thought, _As if I would battle her... but... but maybe._ I turned to Persian who was not facing me, _Maybe I should battle Moon_.

"Hey, Persian. I'll be right back," I stood.

"What happened to spending the day together? Am I boring you already?"

"No," I smiled," I think I have an idea to make our day together better."

A smile tugged his lips," Do tell."

"It a secret... I'll be right back!," I scurried into the gym.

Just like the yard, the gym was fairly empty. I saw Mightyena on a treadmill, but turned the other way before he saw me. _If Persian saw me talking to Pooch, it would be day over!_ It felt like I had looked all over for Moon, but I didn't see her anywhere. _OF COURSE! THE ONE DAY I WANT TO ACTUALLY SEE HER, SHE ISN'T HERE!_ I was admitting defeat and was heading back out the door when I caught a glimpse of her in the far dark corner, she was doing burpees. I tensed up, _maybe this is not a good idea, she would kill me in the ring. She thinks I'm the reason her and Pooch aren't together!... Do it for Persian. Do it for Persian._

"Hey Moon... How you doing?," I asked her awkwardly.

She didn't even look at me, just continued her workout and gave me a grunt of a response.

"Listen, I know you don't like me. I get it. You think I like Pooch, but I don't. Not at all. I'm with Persian and I really love him. I love him so much that I actually need to ask you for a favor. You see-"

"Ha," she gave a curt laugh and paused her routine. "Why would I ever help you?"

"Just here me out. I need to battle someone and I thought that maybe since you hate me so much you would-"

"Wait, wait, wait.," she shook her head. "You want to battle me? Like for real? In the ring?"

"Well... yeah," I smiled," Cause Persian really wants to s-"

"Atututut, I don't care. I'm not going to battle you," she refocused on her squats.

"But why not? I don't see how it could end poorly for you."

She gritted her teeth," Look, Delcatty. You are a spoiled little princess in a fairy tale world and I don't like you. I don't even see why Mightyena is friends with you, if there is nothing more between you. I won't fight you because it would cause more tension between Mightyena and me and.. and I like him okay. I do. I want to try and work it out with him and beating up his closet "friend" wouldn't help my case."

"This has nothing to do with Pooch, this has to do with me. I'm asking you for a favor, please. I know you like Pooch, he was too stupid to ever notice on his own, I'm the one who told him to ask you out."

Moon rolled her eyes. "The answer is no, Delcatty."

My anger was boiling, _she insults me and then denies to help me!_

 _"_ Whatever. I can see why Pooch doesn't even care!"

"What?," she snapped.

"Has he even talked to you since your breakup?" Moon stayed silent so I continued. "that's what I thought. I'm not a princess, I'm a warrior and I could battle the hell out of you, so go ahead and cower in the corner. I don't care... and Pooch doesn't seem to either."

"Making me mad won't work"

"Are you mad already? I barely said anything."

"Back up, Delcatty."

"Fight me."

"Stop."

"Do it!"

"NO!"

"FIGHT ME MOON!"

"STOP!," she snapped and I took a step back. "Do you really want this Delcatty. I mean, really?"

"I want what Persian wants!"

"Okay then, meet me in the arena in 30 minutes."

"Deal, I'll see you there," I turned and exited the building into the yard. I ran to Persian who was enjoying his shade with eyes closed. "Persian, I have great news!"

"Are you going to tell me know or do I still have to wait?"

"I'll tell you!"

He opened one eye, "Yes?"

"There will be a battle today!"

"What are you talking about, Delcatty?," Persian sat up, now focused on me.

"I am going to battle!" I said enthusiastically.

Persian sat for a second, looked me up and down before a grin formed on his lips. "You are quite the joker."

"What?"

"Delcatty, stop this foolishness and lay down."

"What? I'm going to battle! I need to prepare."

"You aren't going to fight anyone, Delcatty. We both know it, you're too...," Persian stopped to think of a word," delicate."

"Delicate?"

"Yes, my dear, delicate. So let's stop this."

"But I'm doing what you want! I'm fighting for you!"

"Fine, I'll play along. Who are you fighting."

"Moon."

"Moon?"

"Yeah, she's Poo-... uhm... she's just a friend of a friend."

"So she'll go easy on you because she knows you aren't trained?"

"I doubt it...," I said remembering how it all happened.

"This is madness," he muttered

"You don't believe in me!?"

"Against a trained pokemon? Of course not, its outrageous. You'll likely be sent to the hospital, it looks bad for my reputation if you get defeated."

"I'm doing this for you though! To make you happy!," I shouted

"Lower your voice. Why must you always cause a scene?!"

Tears swelled in my eyes," I-I-I just can't believe. I-I-I just w-w-wanted to-..."

"Stop sniveling like an infant!"

I turned to run away from him but he grabbed me and pulled me back, shoving me into the tree. "You love to provoke me, don't you?"

"Persian! Please!"

His eyes glowed red with fury, I had never been so afraid in my life.

"Now you are going into the ring," he said it like there was no other option. "And you had better win or else."

"Persian, I can't ch-..."

He put his forehead on mine, "I. Don't. Want. To. Hear. Excuses," he whispered in a low chilling voice.

Tears now were staining my fur," Okay," I trembled.

"Okay what?"

"Okay Persian."

He dug his claws into my hind leg causing my to yelp out before he covered my muzzle. "Okay, what?" he repeated.

My tears were now sobs as I responded through his paw," Okay master."

"That's better," he released his grip on me. "Now go clean up, it's almost time."

I cowered for a second longer before bolting away to the "official restroom", the tears were still streaming uncontrollably as I pushed the door open. I made my way to the litter box section, keeping my head down so no one would see my pain until I reached the corner and let the sobs pour out of me. I looked down at my leg and it was bleeding, _shit!_ I licked it up the best I could but there was still a stain on my fur. _I just don't understand. I love him._ The pain didn't bother me, the fear is what got to me. He had honestly scared me.

"Delcatty?" a voice caused me to jump away. "Are you Delcatty?"

It was a small Togedemaru who had asked me, I didn't know her but she apparently knew me.

"Who are you? What do you want?," it came out harsh but I was not in a good mood.

"Oh, well your boyfriend was worried for you so he asked me to see if you were okay. You are Delcatty, right?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well that's good. Wow, it's not everyday you meet a real gentlemen who cares like that. Hold onto that one."

I scoffed lowly," yeah, not everyday."

"Anyway, good luck out in the ring. Your boyfriend, Persian, told me you are going to battle today. How exciting! I'll be sure to go and watch, but if we don't leave now, we might both be late," she laughed.

I gave her a small half smile," You're right."

As we left, I expected Persian to be waiting outside the doors but he wasn't which I let out a sigh of relief.

"That Persian must have went and told them you were held up, gosh almighty, what a good man."

"Yeah, he's the best," I said as we made our way to the arena.

When we entered, the amount of pokemon there was shocking. I had not expected this outcome and now my nerves were running wild as I thought of what was about to happen. _What is wrong with me? Why am I doing this?_

"You seem a little nervous, dear? Are you alright?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat," Yeah, I'm okay."

 _Why am I doing this?_

"Darling, there you are," Persian approached and answered my internal question. _He is why. I'm doing this for him_. Persian came up beside me and licked my cheek loving.

"Aw, young love," the Togedemaru swooned.

"Oh yes, thank you Shirley for checking on my heart's desire here."

"Oh no problem. No problem at all, well I should grab a seat before there are none left," she laughed and scurried off.

"Are you ready?" Persian turned to me. He acted like the scene at the tree was just an illusion, as if it had never happened. He was trying to act like he had done nothing wrong.

"I suppose I have no choice," I mumbled.

"Now, darling, there is always a choice. If you don't want to fight you don't have to," he gave me small smile for inspiration. His word said I had a choice but his eyes said I didn't. I didn't have a choice, I had to do this. _You had better win or else_ echoed in my head.

"Okay, let's do this," I gave him a small fake smile.

He linked his tail with mine," Ladies first," he gestured to the arena.


	11. Ding Ding: Round One

There was a constant mumble in the crowd that I tried to ignore as I stepped into the ring. We didn't have an outside league sized battlefield, only a small ring indoors but it works for the purpose. Of course, there had been some problems, a few years ago a Tepig completely scorched the room, but they mostly replaced everything. I saw Moon standing in the separate corner and the intensity in her stare was like nothing I had ever seen before. _God damn, she is going to fuck me up. Okay.. strategy. Is should probably take offensive first.. but I don't really have anything offensive, except for Attract. If I use Attract, Persian will probably be upset... I should go as hard as I can. Double Slap it is._

A daycare keeper stepped in the middle and pulled us close. "Okay guys, were gonna have a fun right? Nice, safe fight." Moon nodded confidently and I swallowed the lump in my throat and agreed. "I checked and both of your trainers have signed the consent form when you were accepted here that allows you to participate in battles. You guys should know by now we have different rules here that are not street rules. We do not go to knockout. I will end the fight once one of you can no longer stand okay? To make it a little more even, Delcatty will have first attack. Once an attack is complete, the opposing side can retaliate, there are no double attacks. Have fun, be safe," with that she stood up and left the ring. _At least I won't get knocked out in the first round..._

We both retreated to the corner and Moon stared me down with her deep dark red eyes. I knew that she was not going easy on me, she hated me. She was about to kick my ass and not even break a sweat. _Fuuuuccckkkk..._

The metallic sound of a bell rung through the air and the crowd hushed, all eyes turned to the ring. All eyes were on me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, its now or never and I dove at Moon without a second though making contact with her face 2 times with my paw before backing away. The shock on her face right before impact was slightly satisfying. I don't think she thought I would just lunge for her right off the bat with a Double Slap. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do because now she's gonna come at me with all she's got, but I couldn't deny the pride I felt after landing my blow.

The shock wore off fast for Moon and she retaliated by taking hitting me so hard that I fell to the floor. _What the hell was that?_ , I thought in a daze. I realized I was still laying on the ground and staggered to my feet _. I should put her to sleep, that'll give me time to hurt her without her hurting me..._ I opened my mouth and sang out my sleeping melody hoping to entice Moon into falling asleep. She didn't falter at all and I saw her dive towards me and I stood frozen in place, too scared to dodge whatever she was doing. She struck me and sent me flying to the edge of the ring and I could feel how weak I really was, my whole body was throbbing and I knew she was over there without a scratch. _Why didn't I keep giving physical attacks? She is stronger... they wouldn't do anything. I need to... I need to make her fall asleep, it's my only hope._

"Delcatty? Are you alright? Can you continue?," the caretaker was kneeling beside me. I gave her a faint meow and struggled to stand on my legs. " Alright. Continue," she retreated from the ring again.

I met Moon's eye's from across the ring and her eyes were gleaming, but they weren't scary as they had been just moments before, now they were smug. Not for long, I thought before opening my mouth to sing again, I saw Moon resist, struggling against my voice, but I didn't stop singing. She staggered but recovered and looked at me as if I was pathetic and had no chance in hell of beating her at her own game.

 _She's dragging this out on purpose... to embarress me! I can't lose. I can't._

Her mouth slipped upward, exposing a satisfied smirk and then Moon hit me, repeating her first move, knocking me to the edge of the ring. My body ached and I could feel myself slowing slipping into unconsciousness. I shook my head to keep awake, but didn't move off the floor. I lay on the ground contemplating the pros and cons of standing back up, when I heard a dark whisper in my ear.

"Get. up."

I shifted my head to face the voice and saw the pokemon I loved at my side. "Persian," I smiled but his eyes held no love, the were intense and terrifying, my smile fell away.

"Get. up," he repeated in the same tone.

I struggled to stand once more, but I knew I didn't have a choice in the matter. _I have to do this._

I turned and faced Moon and she sat in he other corner looking casual and calm, as if she was in her home with her human, not like we were battling. That agitated me to no end. _Why isn't she treating this like a real battle!_

My irritation fueled my body and before I realized what I was doing I was charging the Umbreon in the corner and I used Double Slap again. Moon wasn't in her ready stance the blows to her head knocked her to the ground. As I backed away, my jaw hung open, _I just knocked her over... Holy crap!_

Moon's mouth hung open like mine, but she quickly tightened her jaw and leapt to her feet. I tensed up, ready to doge her next attack, adrenaline was now pumping through my body and I felt like I had a chance to win. Instead of pouncing on me, Moon opened her mouth and screamed at the top of her lungs. I covered my ears but it did nothing, the sound penetrating into my body and my weakness returned. _What was that? Screech? Dammit... Back to the original plan, third times a charm_

I sang out my sweet tune and I watched as Moon stumbled and fell to her knees, she tried to shake the sleep from her head but to no avail. Her eyelids slowly fell as she slid to the ground and it was now my turn to smirk. _Now it's my turn!_ I was glowing with pride in that moment, I even searched the crowd to see Persian, he sat in the crowd with a neutral face, no expression whatsoever. _I'll make you proud,_ I thought as I ran towards the limp body on the arena floor. I slapped Moon as hard as I could, which slid her body across the floor slightly, but before I could return to my corner a harsh whistle pierced the air.

The caretaker rushed to Moon's side, then she stood and blew her whistle again which made silence fall over the large crowd. A few medical personnel came and carted Moon off to the infirmary, _that's so unnecessary, she's not even knocked out!... WAIT! THAT MEAMS I WON! OH SHIT! I WON! I WON!_

"Moon is unable to continue in the battle," the caretaker announced as I did a twirl of victory. "However, Delcatty violated the 'No double attack' rule, so there is no winner, the battle has ended in a draw. Thank you all for coming."

My jaw drops," WHAT!?," I screech out loud and run towards the announcer.

She looks down at me, she must have seen the confusion on my face. She kneels down and explains," Delcatty, I said at the beginning of the fight that we do not follow street rules here. We battle until a component can no longer attack, when you put her to sleep, she could not attack. If you would have waited a second until we determined she was done, you would have won. Do you understand?" My face dropped, _How could I have been so stupid! Maybe he won't be too mad. I mean a draw is like I won? We both won!... But we also both lost... I just need to...I need... What do I need to do?!_ "Don't worry Delcatty, you did very well," she smiled and stood up.

I waited a few more seconds before lifting my face again, most of the pokemon had cleared out of their seating and had gone to resume their daily activities. Persian was making his way towards me and I flinched at what he was going to say... or what he was going to do. His gaze gave away nothing, I had no idea if he was unhappy or glad, he was completely unreadable. Once he reached me, he sat in front of me without speaking, his stare was piercing and caused my heart to race with angst.

"Persian, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to disap-"

"Delcatty," he said lowly with a crisp tone that froze me in my tracks. I bit my tongue, ready to receive my punishment for failing, but he didn't do anything, just sat there. After a moment of intense silence he continued," I never expected you to win." His words shocked me, _He didn't think I would win?!_ "I told you, you are too delicate to do such complicated and intense tasks. I am disappointed you lost..." _But you thought I wouldn't win!_ "But you at least made her fall asleep, which it a small accomplishment in itself," he said without any encouragement. "I'll leave to go have your wound treated," he turned and left without looking back to me.

I let out a sigh, _at least he's not angry... disappointment doesn't physically hurt. But, he really thought I wouldn't win... he didn't believe me._ A tear streaked down my face, _it's not like he was wrong, you lost! You're such a loser, you don't deserve him!_ I slowly sank to the cold hard concrete of the ring and buried my face into my paws, _you are such a disgrace! You don't deserve anything!_

I heard a distant rumble of the doors to the arena opening, _I quickly sat up and wiped my eyes. No one can see you like this. Persian would be devastated... Just leave before they see your face._

"Delcatty!," a panicked voice calls out.

I turn my head, "Pooch?"

* * *

 **FINALLY AN UPDATE! I HAV ENO EXCUSES BUT PLEASE ENJOY!**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A LOVELY COMMENT, I LOVE ALL FEEDBACK!**  
 **MESSAGE ME WITH QUESTIONS!**

 **(3(3(3(3(3(3(3(3**


	12. Don't embarrass me

Pooch ran to me, he looked scared," DELCATTY! Oh god! Are you okay?! WHAT HAPPENED!?"

I couldn't hold in my tears and I started bawling and he wrapped me into one of his giant wolf hugs, he was so warm and fuzzy, but I couldn't apprecaite it, I was crying to hard.

"Are you hurt, Delcatty?," he sounded panicked. I couldn't answer, all I could do was cry into his thick fur. He rocked me for a while before the tears stops and I felt so raw and unhappy.

"I'm sorry Pooch," I whispered.

"Sorry? What for?"

"I'm not a good pokemon. I'm not a good anything," I cried harder.

"Don't say that, Skit. You're amazing and I'm happy to call you my friend," he squeezed me tighter

"Stop, it doesn't matter. I'm worthless!," I shouted. _Nothing matters, Persian hates me now!_

"Skit, what is going on? You would never say that." Mightyena let go of me and I was forced to face him, no doubt I looked a mass of matted fur and tear stains.

"I'm not good enough for him, Pooch..." _How can I ever be what he wants?! What do I have to do?_

"Good enough? For who? Persian?," Mightyena was confused.

I nodded and the tears came again," He deserves better!"

"What are you talking about Skit?!" Mightyena sat up," You are the one of the best pokemon I know!"

I sniffled," And yet I'm still not even close to being what he needs."

"What are you talking about? What does Persian want, what more could he ask for then you?"

I looked up at Mightyena, he was worried, I could see it in his eyes and on his face. He is my best friend and I felt badly for everything that had happened, he had always been there for me.

"Thanks Pooch, but you you wouldn't understand." _All you care about is Moon! You don't care about me!_

"Wouldn't understand? That's what I'm trying to do, Delcatty. I've known you since we were low levels and not once have I ever seen you fight, what happened? Why did you fight Moon?!"

I felt annoyed now," Why, Pooch Didn't think I could beat her!? Well I did!"

"What?"

"Yeah!," I shouted. "I won against Moon, no matter what the referee says!"

"No, Skit, I'm worried. Why did you fight in the first place?"

I scoffed," You wouldn't get it."

"Get what?!," Mightyena was practically shouting.

"I did it for love!"

Mightyena's face grew somber after I shouted at him, his eyes grew larger and he leaned back away from me for a moment.

"Love?"

"Yes, Mightyena, love," I spoke dryly and started cleaning my face with my paw. I _know you have no idea what I'm talking about, no way you and Moon were in love but this is real. I love Persian._

"You think you love him?"

"What!?," I turned to him with razor sharp eyes.

"Skit, I know you love the idea of love, but that's not love. You don't love him." _How do you know!?_

"What! Who are you to tell me what I'm feeling! You don't know me and you don't know Persian," I ran past him into the yard and then into the main building trying to get as far away as possible. I sent the rest of the day in the napping room until Opal came to get me, Persian didn't come to me at all.

"Wow, Delcatty. You battled today, that's exciting!," Opal clipped my leash. " It says you tied but I'm sure it was just for fun. Making new friends?"

I didn't respond to her, I just walked in silence, Opal must have realized that I was not in the mood. We got home and I went straight to bed, no dinner or anything.

When Opal dropped me off at daycare, I heard her tell the daycare worker about how I was acting odd the other night and to look after me. I walked away fro breakfast and was approached by Persian.

"Well well well...," he stopped in front of me but I didn't speak, I had nothing important to say." You are the talk of the room, Delcatty."

"Huh?"

"It seems that people are impressed of what you achieved yesterday."

"Achieved?," I asked confused.

"I know, I'm not exactly sure if we all saw the same fight," he chuckled. "But you look well."

"Thanks," I smiled. He thinks I look well, he must think I still look good!

"Now, Darling, I want you to know that now you'll be expected to do well in all your battles."

"All my battles?"

"Of course," he linked his tail with mine and steered me to the yard. "We must start you on training."

"Training? You didn't even want time to battle!"

"Don't interrupt," he said crossly and I turned my gaze to the ground and listened. "I want you to be successful, love. Next time you must win, the referee must say you won, people will not except a tie twice."

"You want to battle again."

"So not interrupt," he raised his voice and I felt a tear of fear run through me. "Besides, I already found you the best trainer in the place and he is going to bring us to glory."

"UH, Persian?"

"Yes," he sighed.

"Why do you want me to battle? I thought you hated it," I asked the question carefully.

"I did, but now I see potential in you, something that was lacking before."

"Lacking?"

"Yes, but now you have a purpose, aren;t you glad."

"Well, I'm not sure..."

Persian eyes grew dark as he spoke," You would be wise not to anger me today." He scared me with his words and his tone, so backed away and looked o the ground again. "Come. Meet with your new trainer.. and oh, don't embarrass me."


End file.
